


The Mpreg Drabbles

by GreyInnocence



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyInnocence/pseuds/GreyInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about semes dealing with their sometimes irritable, sometimes overemotional, and always adorable ukes with the prospect of parenthood looming in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MomoshiroEchizen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: …If you clicked on this, you are as warped in the mind as we are. No offense. We think it's a good thing.

A/N: …If you clicked on this, you are as warped in the mind as we are. No offense. We think it's a good thing.

Welcome to the Mpreg Drabbles! Or ficlets. Or whatever. There will be a series of pairings that we've already written, but we'll also be accepting requests. …Enjoy?

Disclaimer: We don't own PoT. We do own any mentioned children. Katie specifically owns Rohji. Oh! We don't own Moritaka or Akito, they're Bakuman characters. Sort of. Their names are taken from Bakuman chapters, anyway.

Drabble the first: Momo/Ryoma

Ryoma felt like a stay-at-home mom sometimes.

Momo was at work, which meant Ryoma was at home with the kids. All five of them-soon to be six-and how he'd gotten himself into this situation he really didn't know.

There had been a tennis tournament going on last week-goddamn _Wimbledon,_ for Christ's sake-and he'd had to miss it. Because of Momo. Because Momo just couldn't be satisfied with _five,_ no, he had to have an even number, the stupid monkey.

And this, he thought as he surveyed the completely trashed penthouse, had started before he'd even got up this morning.

Rohji, the oldest at ten, had decided to corral the twins into playing hot lava tag in the living room and the dining room and a few of their bedrooms. He still wasn't sure exactly how far the cushions spread into their home.

Six-year-olds Moritaka and Akito, the aforementioned twins, had completely destroyed a bathroom in their search for "pirate treasure," which seemed to include sending toy boats into the toilet so they could retrieve the "treasure" from the Kraken at the bottom of the "whirlpool."

He had thought five-year-old Mei was being good and painting in her room until her three-year-old little sister, Emi, came and told him Nee-chan was redecorating and that he should come see the pretty unicorn she drew above Emi's bed to protect her.

And to top it all off, the one currently inside of him would not stop moving. If he had to rush to the bathroom one more time within the next hour he would scream. He dry washed his face, looking at the clock on the cable box through his fingers. He should probably cook something; Momo would be home in about an hour, and maybe the heathens his husband saw fit to call children would settle down if they were putting food in their mouths. He wandered into the kitchen, only to see black smoke beginning to trickle out of the stove.

"Shit!" He grabbed the dusty fire extinguisher off the top of the refrigerator and threw open the oven. When the smoke cleared he glared at the charred remains of…something plastic from the way it was dripping over the oven racks, though he couldn't tell exactly what. He turned around, setting the fire extinguisher on the counter with a resigned thud, and saw the five children looking warily at him from the kitchen doorway. "I don't want to know which one of you put what in there, but go open the windows. Maybe we can get the smell out before your father gets home." The kids scrambled to follow their dad's orders.

Ryoma leaned against the counter, head in his hands, trying not to get dizzy from the fumes in the kitchen and attempting to contain his stress-tears. He felt a pair of little arms wrap around his knees and looked up, quickly wiping at his eyes. More arms encased his legs and waist, and he looked up properly.

Rohji spoke for all of them. "We're sorry, Dad…"

Ryoma sighed, kneeling down in the center of the children. "It's okay."

He was hugged by multiple pairs of apologetic arms again.

"Ryoma? What's burning?" Ryoma thumped his head against the counter behind him.

A/N From Katie: So there's the first drabble. Reviews are wonderful. Even if you hated the pairing, don't worry, because there are tons of other pairings.

A/N From Scarlet: I was reading this...the British Open is a golf tournament, not a tennis tournament. Katie wrote that part. I don't know how one of us didn't catch it. It's a little bit worse for me; I work at a golf course. I think she meant Wimbledon, which is what I'm going to change it to.


	2. OshitariAtobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter two, Oshitari/Atobe, which is actually a pairing we don't usually write. But, well, this one was fun.

A/N: Here's chapter two, Oshitari/Atobe, which is actually a pairing we don't usually write. But, well, this one was fun.

Disclaimer: We doubt Konomi-sensei ever intended for fans to knock Atobe up, so rest assured we're not him and we're not trying to claim that we are.

Oshitari/Atobe

"Ore-sama is FAT!"

Oshitari sighed for the millionth time that day. Putting up with Atobe's antics when he _wasn't_ pregnant was no small feat; dealing with him when he was-well… Oshitari wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

Atobe burst into the sitting room, where Oshitari had been quietly reading a book, minding his own business. The pregnant man wore the fiercest glare Oshitari had ever seen, and he knew Atobe was out for blood.

"This," Atobe said, deadly quiet, "this is all. Your. Fault."

"Are you saying I raped you?"

"Shut up! Just shut up, I don't want to hear another word out of you until this-this _demon spawn_ is born."

Oshitari just shook his head and went back to his book.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I see it in your eyes. You're _laughing_ at my _pain."_

"Actually, yes."

Atobe let out a frustrated scream and yelled, "That's it! Get out of my house! If you want to get back in, I expect you to have ice cream!"

"Won't that just make you fatter?"

"GET OUT!"

A/N: Reviews, please and thank you?


	3. RikkaidaiKirihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bwahaha, I love this one. -Katie

A/N: Bwahaha, I love this one. -Katie

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is copyright Konomi Takeshi. We're just borrowing his characters for the fun or torturing them.

Drabble the third: Rikkaidai/Kirihara

Kirihara held the pregnancy test close to his face, examining the little pink plus sign. He sighed. Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting it. With all the unprotected sex he had, he couldn't get lucky forever.

He figured he should tell his senpai-tachi as soon as possible, so the next day at practice, while talking to Yanagi, he casually said, "So, I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

Yanagi just blinked at him, then said, "Well, there was a ninety-six percent chance it would happen while we were still in high school."

Kirihara glared. "You knew that and you still never used a condom."

"Team rule. Take some responsibility and get spermicidal lubricant."

"Jerk."

Niou, who had been listening in as he practiced with Yagyuu a few feet away, rushed over. "So whose is it, Akaya?"

"Er-well-it's Yanagi-senpai's. I think. Er-" Kirihara pursed his lips. He'd automatically assumed Yanagi was the father, but-well, Rikkai was a very… open team, and during the monthly orgies he'd had sex with pretty much all of them. "Or it could be… erm… yours. Or… Yagyuu-senpai's… or 'Mura-buchou's… or Fukubuchou's… or… well. Anyone's, really."

Niou sniggered. "Don't even know who your baby-daddy is. Maybe we should try out condoms after all."

They all looked at each other for a moment, then shook their heads.

"Not worth it," Kirihara decided. "Doesn't really matter whose it is anyway. Buchou's going to turn it into a mindless tennis drone."

"True," Niou said. "That's what he did with Marui's, after all."

A/N: …:D?


	4. ShishidoOhtori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the record, I can _so_ see this happening, though Scarlet wrote this one. Also, I don't think we've mentioned it yet, but we will be updating every Wednesday for the next year. Approximately.-Katie

A/N: For the record, I can _so_ see this happening, though Scarlet wrote this one. Also, I don't think we've mentioned it yet, but we will be updating every Wednesday for the next year. Approximately.-Katie

So…I like Shishido uke and Katie likes Shishido seme… I was nice and made it both. Also the thought of Shishido being cuddly make me wibble. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis, not us. If WE owned it, well, this kind of shit would happen all the time.

Drabble the fourth: Shishido/Ohtori/Shishido

Shishido did not know how this had happened to them, but he didn't like it. He and Choutarou had both gotten pregnant at the same time, or within a short period of time. They weren't exactly sure. Anyways, he didn't like it. Because both of them looked like they'd swallowed beach balls. And that made things awkward. They hadn't had sex in _two months!_ Two months. Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't have just asked one of the other former-Hyotei regulars, Atobe had offered multiple times, but well… Shishido's pride wouldn't let him. He hadn't uked to anyone but Choutarou since they'd gotten together. He hadn't semed anyone else but Choutarou either for that matter.

He looked over at the taller boy who was looking through the various baby clothes they'd been gifted and organizing them into the babies' dresser. He was a very cute pregnant man in Shishido's opinion, unlike himself.

There was, however, one thing he did like very much about being pregnant.

He pushed himself up from the floor slowly and waddled over to his husband.

"Yes, Ryou?" Choutarou turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Shishido held his arms out to the glowing boy.

"Cuddle time?"

Shishido nodded.

They waddled together into their bedroom and curled up together, albeit a bit awkwardly, on their bed.

Okay so maybe the fact that they couldn't have sex wasn't so bad if he could get away with multiple cuddle sessions a day that could be blamed on hormonal imbalances and not the fact that Shishido Ryou was secretly a cuddle whore.

Choutarou was well aware of the fact that Shishido's favorite thing was snuggling, regardless of how the older boy tried to space out the random sessions and blame it all on his "Goddamn hormones."


	5. TezukaFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Perfect Pair. I enjoyed writing this so much. -Katie

A/N: Oh, Perfect Pair. I enjoyed writing this so much. -Katie

Disclaimer: I am too uncreative to think of a good disclaimer (says the writer…?). We don't own Prince of Tennis.

Drabble the fifth: Tezuka/Fuji

"This is the one."

Tezuka looked uneasily at Fuji. "I don't know," he said slowly, "it's a little expensive, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's only-" Fuji looked at the price tag. "Eighty thousand yen. Well. Okay, it's a little expensive, but…"

"Syusuke, there are plenty of other cribs to choose from. Can we look and see if there's one that's a little more in our price range?"

Fuji pouted. "But I want this one." He ran his hand over the cherry wood, sighing wistfully. "Couldn't you just _see_ our baby in this? It would be so pretty in the nursery…"

Tezuka sighed. He'd known baby shopping with Fuji was not going to turn out well. "We'll see," he said finally. "We don't have the money right now, though. But we can come back another day."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Okay! Then we can go look at clothes?"

"You've already got more newborn things than the baby will be able to wear before it grows out of them."

The tensai pouted again, blue eyes wide and tearful, and Tezuka couldn't help but give in. "All right, come on."

A pregnant Fuji, Tezuka had realized very soon after they'd found out they were going to be parents, was an even more manipulative Fuji than usual. Fuji could throw temper tantrums and cry and scream and blame it on his hormones, and Tezuka would be a bad husband if he said Fuji was being irrational or was insensitive to the tensai's feelings. Therefore, Fuji had gotten just about everything he wanted since he got pregnant, and while he hadn't put them in financial debt yet, he was certainly making Tezuka's wallet lighter.

"Oh, _Mitsu!"_ Fuji exclaimed, picking a tiny pink sundress from the rack. "It's precious!"

"Syusuke, we don't know if the baby's a girl or a boy yet," Tezuka tried to reason. "Besides, even if it's a girl, she'll be born in the middle of _winter."_

"Mitsu, I want this dress for our baby, and if I have to dress our _son_ in it on Christmas Day, I will! It won't go to waste, I promise! Please, please, _please_ can we get it?"

Tezuka looked at the dress, then back at Fuji's pleading expression, and nodded reluctantly.

It was going to be a long five months.


	6. NiouYagyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've never written Platinum Pair! My Platinum Pair virginity has been lost! -Scarlet

A/N: I've never written Platinum Pair! My Platinum Pair virginity has been lost! -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Do any boys kiss in this series? No? Then we don't own it, though it owns our souls.

Drabble the sixth: Niou/Yagyuu

For once Yagyuu just _could not_ be a gentleman. "Niou, I'm pregnant."

"What!" The blue haired boy twirled and pinned his fellow trickster to the lockers with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pregnant."

Niou grabbed the hem of the black and yellow tennis jersey, yanking it up to reveal Yagyuu's stomach.

"No way, your stomach looks the same as it always has."

Yagyuu glared. "I won't _look_ pregnant for at least another two months, idiot!"

"Whose is it?"

"Whose do you think it is!" Yagyuu's voice raised, making several of the first years nearby stare at them.

"What are you looking at?" Niou growled at them, "Don't you have balls to pick up!"

"It's yours." Yagyuu removed his glasses and started cleaning them, a habit he'd picked up somewhere between his last year of junior high and his second year of high school. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with constantly wiping questionable fluids from them whenever he got near a member of the team in a semi-private location.

"Give me those." Niou snatched the spectacles and wiped them himself.

"So, what should we do about it?"

"Well I never planned on being a dad…" Niou smiled slightly. "Sorry for freaking out like that…" He slipped his arms around Yagyuu's waist and kissed him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less…"

"You know me all too well." He slipped the glasses back onto the purple-haired boy's face after another kiss. "Guess I need to start following Buchou and Fukubuchou around, huh?"


	7. AkutsuDan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw. I love this one. -Katie

A/N: Aw. I love this one. -Katie

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Drabble the seventh: Akutsu/Dan

Dan was fidgeting. He fidgeted a lot, Akutsu had come to notice over the years, but not like this. The kid actually looked _frightened_ -whether of Akutsu's reaction to what he was about to tell him or of the thing itself, Akutsu wasn't sure.

"Come on, spit it out," he said, which was about as encouraging as he figured Dan could really expect of him.

Dan chewed his lip. "P-promise you won't get mad, desu?"

"Sure, whatever, just get on with it."

"Well… I… I went to see the doctor yesterday, and…"

Akutsu's eyes widened minutely. Oh God, Dan couldn't be dying, could he? But then, why would Akutsu be mad? Shit, he better not have picked up a disease or something. Not that Dan was the type to sleep around…

"I'm pregnant."

Akutsu blinked. "Pregnant."

Dan nodded.

"Um. Okay. Do you need money?"

"Money?" Dan tilted his head in confusion. "What would I need money for, desu?"

"An abortion," Akutsu replied bluntly.

Dan's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "No! Of course I don't want an abortion, desu!"

Akutsu shrugged. Why would Dan want _his_ kid? It was bound to be as messed up as he was. "What are you gonna do, then?"

"Well… I want to keep it…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Dan flushed. "Because it's Akutsu-senpai's, desu… but…" the smaller boy bit his lip. "You don't… want it?"

"I-I didn't say that," Akutsu said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean… well, I just didn't-never mind. You're sure you want to keep it?"

"Of course, desu!"

Akutsu shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at a point above Dan's shoulder. "Then… so do I."


	8. YuutaMizuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always liked uke!Yuuta until I wrote this because I realized the darling elder Fuji brother would have no qualms about killing Mizuki for knocking his brother up, but he wouldn't kill Mizuki if he got pregnant by Yuuta because he'd end up killing his niece/nephew. -Scarlet

A/N: I always liked uke!Yuuta until I wrote this because I realized the darling elder Fuji brother would have no qualms about killing Mizuki for knocking his brother up, but he wouldn't kill Mizuki if he got pregnant by Yuuta because he'd end up killing his niece/nephew. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Dun own it, dun make money off it.

Drabble the eighth: Yuuta/Mizuki

"Yuuta, I want to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?"

"It."

"What are you talking about, Mizuki-san?"

"This parasite."

"Parasite?"

"Oh Yuuta! Don't be so dense!"

"Mizuki-san, I really don't know what you're talking about." Yuuta's eyebrows were deeply furrowed.

"This." Mizuki pointed at his abdomen.

"Mizuki-san, we've been over this already. You're not fat."

"Well, thank you, Yuuta, but if I don't get rid of this little parasite I will be very soon."

There was a pause as all the things snapped together in Yuuta's brain. "You're pregnant?"

"Don't call it that."

"And you want to get rid of it?"

"Of course. It's not like you'd want it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because."

"Mizuki-san, my brother is right. You are an idiot."

"Brat."

"I want to keep it."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's ours… And because if I didn't and Aniki found out he'd kill me."

Mizuki frowned and sat next to Yuuta on his bed.

"Do you really not want it? Or do you just think you shouldn't want it?"

"I shouldn't want it, Yuuta, and neither should you. We're in high school." Yuuta laid back on the bed, pulling Mizuki against him.

"I think you do want it, and I think you want me to want it, and I think you're scared of Aniki finding out." Yuuta snickered as Mizuki kicked his ankle. "Admit it." Yuuta smiled and placed his hand on the darker haired boy's tummy.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." The blush on his face made Yuuta's smile grow.


	9. OishiKikumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this really isn't exactly how I wanted this to turn out. I wrote it once and my computer shut off on me. Of course, my email can't be smart enough to save when the computer unexpectedly shuts off like Word…On a completely separate note. Thank you to Miss Sammi and Miss Karrot for their help concerning that little…incident…3

A/N: So this really isn't exactly how I wanted this to turn out. I wrote it once and my computer shut off on me. Of course, my email can't be smart enough to save when the computer unexpectedly shuts off like Word…On a completely separate note. Thank you to Miss Sammi and Miss Karrot for their help concerning that little…incident…3

Disclaimer: We own Aya-chan and nothing else.

Drabble the ninth: Oishi/Eiji

"Hey, Oishi?" Eiji was laying on their bed on his stomach. His feet kicked back and forth in the air above him. He set a manga down on their nightstand and cupped his chin in his hands, turning to watch Oishi brushing his teeth in their bathroom.

"Resh, Reiji?" Oishi replied around his toothbrush.

Eiji waited for Oishi to spit and rinse his mouth out before turning on his side to watch his husband come towards him. He smiled as Oishi pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Oishi leaned down and kissed the redhead, running his hands up the trim waist and over the gently expanding ribcage.

He trailed his kissed along Eiji's jaw line to his neck and ear. "What's got you so smiley?"

"How would you feel about Aya-chan having a little brother or sister?"

Oishi pulled back. "Are you telling or asking, partner-mine?"

"Well…" Eiji fidgeted.

Oishi leaned down again, smiling. "I saw the test in the trash three days ago. I was just waiting for you to tell me." He rested his forehead against the redhead's. His hand slipped down to rest his palm flat against the smaller boy's lower stomach.

"Oh…"

"Eiji?"

"Hm?" Eiji blinked up at his former doubles partner.

"Are you mad at me?"

Eiji quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well… you just got quiet for a minute…"

"Of course I'm not mad at you! You big dummy!" Eiji sat up, making Oishi scoot back onto his thighs. "It's just that you know, so I can't tell you now…" Eiji pouted, leaning back on his hands.

Oishi smiled fondly and pushed the redhead back again. "I love you, Eiji."

The smaller boy smiled back. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's not like you were going to hide it from me and get rid of our child. I knew you'd tell me." Oishi rolled to the side and pulled Eiji close against him.

The redhead snuggled close in his spooned position. "I love you, Oishi."

Oishi kissed the back of Eiji's neck and rested his hands on the soon to be swelling stomach. "I love you too. Good night."


	10. KamioIbu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …XD

A/N: …XD

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's, not ours.

Drabble the tenth: Kamio/Shinji

Since Kamio and Shinji had found out they were going to have a baby, something had been… different. Kamio wasn't sure what it was, but it was obvious enough to bother him-he'd even been sleeping badly because of it.

It wasn't until a month later, right before he drifted off to sleep one night, that he realized. He bolted upright and stared at Shinji, who just blinked at him.

"You're being quiet."

"Er-what?"

"You haven't been muttering at all since we found out about the baby. Why?"

Shinji pursed his lips and looked down at his stomach, then back at Kamio. "I didn't want to annoy it."

"You're only two months pregnant! It can't hear anything yet!"

"Oh." A pause. "Sorry."

Kamio groaned and fell back in bed.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated it."

"I do," Kamio said evasively, his eyes on the ceiling. "It's just weird, all right?"

Shinji smiled. "All right. I don't understand why Akira is getting so upset, but I suppose if it won't annoy the baby then I might as well. I never did look up how far along you have to be before the baby can hear, maybe I'll pick up that book, what's it called? _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ , right, I'll stop by the library and get it tomorrow, and while I'm out…"

With Shinji's lullaby playing beside him, Kamio was pulled into unconsciousness. He woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a month.


	11. OshitariMukahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you like this one! It's one of my favorites! Oshitari needs to find a more agreeable uke… Atobe and Gakuto are both BRATS. Also, for those of you who have seen the second episode of the new Prince of Tennis OVA, Another Story….Why is Oshitari sexy as a first year?….It totally makes me feel like a pedophile. -Scarlet

A/N: I really hope you like this one! It's one of my favorites! Oshitari needs to find a more agreeable uke… Atobe and Gakuto are both BRATS. Also, for those of you who have seen the second episode of the new Prince of Tennis OVA, Another Story….Why is Oshitari sexy as a first year?….It totally makes me feel like a pedophile. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming this.

Oshitari/Gakuto

"Yuushi, I'm boooooooored." Gakuto was sprawled across their bed.

"Your trampoline is two feet from you, Gakuto." Oshitari turned the page in his chemistry book, refusing to look up at the redhead. He needed to get his homework done.

"But that's no fun if I can't flip off of it, and you know I'm not supposed to do that anymore."

"So go swim. You can do flips in the pool still, and our daughter seems to like the pool."

"I swam earlier, and I'm still pruney, and we're not having a daughter! We are having a son!"

"Daughter. Don't complain to me if you're just going to reject all my ideas." Oshitari dog-eared the page so he could copy down a formula later.

After five minutes of relative silence, "Yuushi, I want olives. Go get them."

Oshitari glared sourly over the top of his book. "You have fifty servants running around this place and you want _me_ to go get you olives?"

"Fifty-four, and would you get the peanut butter and Doritos too?" Gakuto sat up with a glowingly innocent look on his face.

Oshitari got up from the comfy chair and worn desk with his books spread over it and rubbed his temples. "The things I do for you..." He walked out of the room, planning to see if he could get one of the butlers to procure some aspirin for him on the way to the kitchen.

"I love you too, Yuushi!" Gakuto called from the room.

A/N: Okay, so Katie didn't edit this one really. She just said hyphenate fifty-four, so if anyone sees any grammatical errors, please let me know so I can fix them! I am the grammatically challenged half.


	12. TomTerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you just not ask? Please. Note: Tom and Terry are the _**brothers**_ (Sorry if the person who wrote that review thnks I'm picking on them, I'm not trying to. I just want to make sure everyone knows they're BOTH BOYS) from the American team who plays in the Good Will Games. They're the ones with green and orange hair… They're obscure, I'm sorry…-Scarlet

A/N: Can you just not ask? Please. Note: Tom and Terry are the _**brothers**_ (Sorry if the person who wrote that review thnks I'm picking on them, I'm not trying to. I just want to make sure everyone knows they're BOTH BOYS) from the American team who plays in the Good Will Games. They're the ones with green and orange hair… They're obscure, I'm sorry…-Scarlet

Disclaimer: If we owned them it'd be on fictionpress.

Drabble the twelfth: Tom/Terry

"Open your eyes," Tom whispered into his little brother's ear.

Terry opened his eyes and stepped forward, hand coming up to his gasping mouth. "Tom..." He turned back to the older boy and launched himself. Tom caught the redhead in his arms. "I-it's an apartment!"

"Yes." Tom looked down at the smaller boy in his arms.

"But Tom-" Terry wanted to protest that it would be too expensive, but at the same time he was all too conscious of the growing bulge keeping them from being able to press completely together, among other things, such as play doubles.

"I wanted our child to have somewhere to call a home." Tom kissed the tear tracks quickly forming on his little brother's face.

"Thank you, Tom..."

Tom smiled and kissed Terry, shutting the door behind them on the outside world and on their old life.


	13. InuiKaidoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So so _so_ sorry this is late! We were… er… abducted by aliens. …Okay, we forgot. But. Please don't be mad. We love you.

A/N: So so _so_ sorry this is late! We were… er… abducted by aliens. …Okay, we forgot. But. Please don't be mad. We love you.

Milk is gross. I don't like it. So neither does Kaidoh in this. -Scarlet

Also, haha, Kaidoh's eating toast. -Katie

Disclaimer: We wish we owned it…but we don't. Boo...you whore...

Drabble the thirteenth: Inui/Kaidoh

Kaidoh looked up from his toast at the "thunk" of a glass being set in front of him. "You don't expect me to drink whatever that is… Do you, Inui-sempai?"

Kaidoh felt shudders run up and down his spine as he stared at the glass of thick bubbling liquid. It was the color of melted vanilla ice cream or milk or maybe runny sour cream. It didn't matter which because the mere thought of just about any dairy product made his stomach churn violently.

He pushed the tall glass away from his as he tried to focus on not throwing up his toast. He had already thrown up once today. Once was more than enough. He put a hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes.

"It's an Inui hyper prenatal remix shake version six point nine."

Kaidoh glared up at his boyfriend through his fingers. Six point nine? Was that supposed to be some sort of bad sex joke?

"I have prenatal vitamins."

"Yes, but-"

"I am not drinking that, Inui-sempai."

"But it's good for the baby, better than those mass produced vitamins that don't take into account that you may need different nutrients than another pregnant man." Inui was pouting now.

"But it is going to make me throw up."

"I must insist, as your sempai."

"I must decline, as the one carrying your child." _Besides,_ Kaidoh thought, _you're the one who wants me to stop calling you sempai!_

"Kaoru…" Inui whined.

"No."

Inui took off his glasses and approached the smaller boy at the table.

Kaidoh covered his eyes again, not wanting to fall victim to Inui's juice just because he was showing Kaidoh his pretty green eyes.

Inui picked up the glass and set it closer to Kaidoh. He could tell because the "thunk" of the glass was right in front of him.

A strong whiff of the apparently dairy-based drink wafted into Kaidoh's face.

Inui couldn't protest any more as the pregnant man was up from the table and in the bathroom, retching, in record time. The analyst put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and dumped the thick drink down the kitchen sink before going down the hall to help the now assuredly unhappy uke clean himself up.


	14. SaekiRyouAtsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why I am so attached to this threesome. I don't remember ever reading fic for it. I had a dream about it once though, and, yes, it was an Mpreg dream. Cute little purple-haired girls huggling their Ryou-mama and Sushi-mama…*melts into Scarlet-goo-puddle*

A/N: I don't know why I am so attached to this threesome. I don't remember ever reading fic for it. I had a dream about it once though, and, yes, it was an Mpreg dream. Cute little purple-haired girls huggling their Ryou-mama and Sushi-mama…*melts into Scarlet-goo-puddle*

Disclaimer: Fate has not seen fit to give me the awesomeness to create something like Prince of Tennis, alas.

Drabble the fourteenth: Saeki/Ryou/Atsushi

"This is weird…" Saeki sat on their bed with the two plastic sticks in front of him. Ryou sat near one and Atsushi the other.

"Yeah, but what're we going to do?" Ryou.

Saeki's eyes rose from the duo of pink pluses to watch the two purple-haired boys' hands join behind where their knees touched just slightly.

"They're going to have the same genetics as siblings…but they'll only be half-siblings as well as cousins…" So maybe he was a little too lost in his own musings to bother answering the older twin.

"We know, Kojiro." Atsushi this time.

"Hm…" Saeki's brows furrowed. "What will they call us?"

They shrugged in unison.

"Are we even keeping them?" Ryou rested his chin in his hands.

The tensai frowned now. "Why wouldn't we?"

"You insisted on us getting birth control," Atsushi said flatly.

"Well, yeah, I would've like to wait until we were out of college and all had steady jobs… but now…" he trailed off, eyes aglow.

The twins glanced at each other, Ryou thinking of how he sympathized with the old Seigaku captain, Tezuka, and Atsushi thinking of how all tensais, except for that Hyotei one, were alike when it came to kids.

"I need to call Fuji and tell him he's going to be a godfather! TWICE!" The ex-Rokkaku player got off the bed and rushed out of the room to call his friend.

"I guess we're keeping them then?" Atsushi looked over at his big brother.

"Mhm," Ryou replied, picking up the pee-sticks as he had so dubbed them in his mind and flinging them to the floor before laying down on their bed. He stared at the other boy for a minute. "I wish you'd let your hair grow longer again…"

"I heard that pregnancy is good for your hair. Maybe I'll let it grow out some more…" He laid down next to his brother and fingered a lock of purple hair that had escaped the ponytail of shoulder length hair tied at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon.

"Hey, Fuji, I have to go. Ryou and Shushu look too pretty laying on our bed like they are to leave them there by themselves."

Ryou looked over his shoulder in time to see Saeki hanging up the phone. Atsushi looked over his brother's side in time to see him start stalking towards them.


	15. SanadaYukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So housewife!Yukimura is weird… -Scarlet

A/N: So housewife!Yukimura is weird… -Scarlet

I think Scarlet subconsciously stole a line from this Harry Potter fanfiction we both read, Casting Moonshadows, so sorry, Moonsign. Not that you'll ever read this. It's the part about the scars. You'll see. -Katie

Disclaimer: I think Konomi-sensei would balk at what we've done to his characters.

Drabble the fifteenth: Sanada/Yukimura

"What's wrong with your dinner, Genichirou?" The blue-haired boy frowned at him from across the small table.

Sanada looked up from poking at his dinner. "You didn't have to cook, Seiichi, really. I don't mind cooking."

"But I wanted to do something for you… You do so much for me…"

At first it hadn't been so bad. The former captain had been very touchy-feely, and who was he to complain about that? Then he'd come home from coaching and Yukimura was folding clothes. And now, now he had had dinner on the table when Sanada walked through the door.

"You don't have to, though. I do those things because I love you…" Sanada hoped some of the words would placate his partner, who now looked upset.

Yukimura set his napkin on the table and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. Sanada remembered when Akaya had given the captain the light pink sweater with "Mommy" emblazoned across the chest. He stood up and pulled Yukimura into his arms, careful of the cause of his lover's sudden change of disposition between them.

"I… I just wanted to… I'm so mean to you… You shouldn't even like me!" Yukimura was full out crying into Sanada's chest now.

"Don't be stupid. If I didn't want to do what you told me to, I wouldn't." He smoothed down the wavy blue hair.

"But I make you my bitch-wife…"

Sanada started leading the teary-eyed pregnant man into their bathroom like he would a small child. Yukimura was just tired and stressed. "Come on, Seiichi, lets get ready for bed, and then I can rub your lotion on you so you won't get any of those things you're so worried about and then we can go to bed."

"Those things are stretch marks, and they are incredibly unsightly. I don't think you could even bear to look at me if I got them!" The former captain sniffed.

"I didn't care about the scars from your surgery, and I won't care about any stretch marks." He eased the sweater off of Yukimura's raised arms.

"Please don't talk about those…" He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself in discomfort as Sanada finished stripping them.

"They're part of you. I don't love you any less because of them, if anything they make me love you more because they show how strong you are…" Sanada pulled them into the spray of the shower, now willing to say just about anything to get the pregnant male to calm down.

"Genichirou?"

"Yes, Seiichi?"

"Shut up and shower."

"Yes, Seiichi."


	16. AtobeHiyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: JFTR, I wrote this at work. I wrote it, reread it, and cackled in amusement. Do not cackle behind a concession counter. You will get funny looks. -Scarlet

A/N: JFTR, I wrote this at work. I wrote it, reread it, and cackled in amusement. Do not cackle behind a concession counter. You will get funny looks. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Can we have it for Christmas?

Drabble the sixteenth: AtoHiyo

"Hiyoshi-kun? Hiyoshi-kun, are you all right?" Ohtori called into the bathroom hesitantly. He heard Hiyoshi mutter something before he exited the bathroom stall. "What's wrong, Hiyoshi-kun?" The silver-haired boy stepped over to where his friend was splashing water on his face.

"Go tell Atobe to hide."

"What?" Choutarou blinked.

"Hiiiiyoshi-kuuun," Gakuto cooed from the doorway, Oshitari behind him, "Atobe's looking for you."

"I don't-"

"There you are!" Atobe pushed the dirty pair aside and strutted towards the underclassmen. "Ore-sama has been looking all over for you! Your doctor notified Ore-sama that you are pregnant, and Ore-sama needs to know if it's his." He stopped in front of Hiyoshi and Choutarou and looked at them expectantly.

Choutarou could feel the hate radiating in waves from his friend and took a small step away from him. "Buchou, Hiyoshi-kun wanted me to tell you to hide."

Laughter came from the now completely blocked entryway. Shishido and Gakuto were doubled over in laughter, Oshitari smirked beside the ever-stoic Kabaji who was carrying a snoozing Jiroh.

"It's his. Isn't it?" Gakuto jeered.

Shishido grinned. "Guess that means you won't be gekokujou-ing anyone for a while!" He and Gakuto broke down into laughter again.


	17. TezukaKikumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -17-

-17-

A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't posted yesterday! This week has been insane for me, and Katie's been busy too and it just slipped out minds. I really am so so so sorry! Forgive us? /hugs/

This is probably one of my favorite non-canon pairings (and by canon I mean Perfect, Golden, Emerald, and Ah-Un pairs….) Don't ask why. Also the next ..three? Yes, three (I checked) were written by Katie. I'm sure you're all sick of my writing by now anyways. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making profit.

Tezuka/Kikumaru

"Eiji, what are you eating?" Tezuka asked.

"Sandwich." Eiji held up the plate. Tezuka saw carrot sticks and apple slices as well as the mentioned sandwich. They were probably there to appease him. Eiji lifted the sandwich to his mouth.

"Don't eat that." Tezuka demanded.

Eiji halted as he was about to bite down. "But I'm hungry… and it's healthy… I even used your special healthy bread."

"Let me see." He gestured for Eiji to give him the plate. Eiji set the sandwich back on the plate and grabbed a napkin.

"Do you want to check the apples and carrots too?"

Tezuka gave him a half hearted glare as the redhead placed the apples and carrots on the napkin in front of him and slid the plate over to Tezuka.

Tezuka shook his head. For some reason, since the beginning of his pregnancy Eiji had began making sandwiches upside down. Bread, turkey, cheese, tomatoes, olives. Tezuka quirked a brow at that one, but ignored it. Eiji had been eating olives on almost everything since he had become pregnant, though seeing them on sandwiches was new. And then, between the lettuce and bottom slice of bread he found what he hoped he wouldn't.

Tezuka glared at the acrobat. "Eiji…."

"I'm sorry Tezuka… but I was craving it, nya…" Eiji sank down in his chair.

"You don't even _like_ it." Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I want it…" He pouted.

"No." Tezuka took the plate to the counter and flipped over the sandwich. He removed the lettuce and piece of bread and threw them into the garbage. He pulled out the lettuce and bread and reconstructed the sandwich.

"You suck…" Eiji mumbled, a carrot stick resting against his lips and his head on the table.

Tezuka opened the fridge and pulled a tube out of the door. He squeezed the contents of the tube down the sink drain.

"But! Tezuka!" Eiji whined.

"It's for the best, for you _and_ the baby." He picked up the phone and pressed the number 4, for Fuji.

"Hello?" The tensai's muffled voice filtered through the phone.

"Quit supplying Eiji with wasabi paste. It makes his morning sickness twice as bad!" Tezuka said in his 'buchou voice' and hung up the phone.

A/N: If there are any grammatical errors, you will have to forgive me. I'm not a grammar goddess like Katie. -Scarlet


	18. AtobeAkutagawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not especially fond of how this one turned out, but oh well. Scarlet likes it. -Katie (Also, OH MY GOD one I've written! Scarlet wrote, like, the last twelve. …Scratch that, the last seven. But that's still bad.)  
> I do like this one. I think it's funny (though completely not reasonable in real life, sorry)...Also. We will stop getting requests for AtoJi...YES! Ya-Ha!-Scarlet

A/N: I'm not especially fond of how this one turned out, but oh well. Scarlet likes it. -Katie (Also, OH MY GOD one I've written! Scarlet wrote, like, the last twelve. …Scratch that, the last seven. But that's still bad.)  
I do like this one. I think it's funny (though completely not reasonable in real life, sorry)...Also. We will stop getting requests for AtoJi...YES! Ya-Ha!-Scarlet

Disclaimer: I don't think Konomi-sensei would ever have made Jiroh as mean as I have in this drabble, pregnant or not.

Drabble the eighteenth: Atobe/Jiroh

Atobe grunted and rolled away from the thing that was shaking his shoulder. "Quit," he murmured, batting the hand away.

"Keigo!"

"Mmf?"

"I think the baby's coming!"

Atobe bolted upright in bed. He looked at Jiroh, who was sitting up, a hand on his belly and his face screwed up in pain. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm sure there are plenty of other things this _blinding pain_ could be. Get me to the damn hospital!"

Atobe sighed and climbed out of bed. Jiroh had been exceedingly irritable with him since he'd gotten pregnant, and he was glad he wouldn't have to deal with it for much longer.

"Keigo!" Jiroh snapped. "Help me up!"

"Okay, Akutagawa-san," the doctor said, "we're going to start pushing now."

Jiroh glared at Atobe, and Atobe reluctantly offered his hand. Jiroh had already almost broken his fingers about twelve times since they'd arrived at the hospital.

"Push, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, breathe-"

"I HATE YOU, KEIGO!"

"Ore-sama knows, Jiroh," Atobe said, dabbing Jiroh's forehead with a damp washcloth.

"I'm never having sex with you again!"

"Ore-sama knows, Jiroh. …Jiroh?"

The doctor looked up. "Akutagawa-san? His vitals are all normal-"

"He's fine," Atobe said, frowning at Jiroh, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Only you," he said fondly.


	19. TezukaFujiEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: /huggles/ I like this one. Especially the end.

A/N: /huggles/ I like this one. Especially the end.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, no one in Prince of Tennis ever ended up pregnant, so obviously we didn't write/draw it.

Drabble the nineteenth: Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma

"Echizen."

"What?"

Fuji held up the pregnancy test. "It's positive."

"Oh." Ryoma blinked. "Congrats."

Fuji pursed his lips. "Why is it me? You uke twice as much as I do," he said to Ryoma as he tossed the test in the trash.

"I also take the morning after pill every time I have sex with you or Buchou," Ryoma replied, not looking up from his book. Fuji plopped down next to him on the couch, took the book, and tossed it across the room.

"Hey!"

"I'm having a baby, Echizen!"

"So? It's not like it's mine!"

Fuji pouted. "But you're going to be in its life whether you like it or not, unless you plan on leaving us. You're not, are you?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Then you're his or her daddy," Fuji said, picking up one of the throw pillows on the couch and hitting Ryoma with it, "and you need to show some enthusiasm!"

"Fine! Just stop hitting me!"

Tezuka walked in at that moment, an eyebrow cocked. "What's going on here?"

"Fuji-senpai's abusing me!"

"Only because Ryoma's not excited about our baby!"

Tezuka blinked. "…Whose baby?"

"Ours. All _three_ of ours. Right, Echizen?"

"Che. Whatever."


	20. OishiFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crack pairing. Sorry, I enjoy this pairing for some reason, and I like the drabble. On a vaguely related note, Scarlet owns (and I am the second mommy of) a smallish white cat whose name is Fuji, though she's a girl.-Katie

A/N: Crack pairing. Sorry, I enjoy this pairing for some reason, and I like the drabble. On a vaguely related note, Scarlet owns (and I am the second mommy of) a smallish white cat whose name is Fuji, though she's a girl.-Katie

P.S. We're so sorry this was late! Yesterday it completely slipped both our minds.

Disclaimer: I doubt Oishi/Fuji ever crossed Konomi-sensei's mind. I imagine he draws lemony Perfect Pair, Golden Pair, etc. quite frequently, but not Oishi/Fuji.

Drabble the twentieth: Oishi/Fuji

"Syusuke!" Oishi called as he walked into their apartment. "I have a surprise for you!" He stroked the tiny white kitten cuddled in his arms, smiling. Fuji'd been dropping hints for a week that he wanted a pet, and when Eiji'd called saying he'd found a homeless kitten, it seemed like fate.

Fuji walked into the room. "I have one for you too. Shuichiro, is that-"

"He's yours," Oishi said, offering the cat to the tensai with a kiss. "You keep mentioning adding to the family, so…"

Fuji stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Wh-what? Do you not like cats?" Oishi scratched his head. "I'm sorry, how unobservant of me, I can take him back-"

"Shuichiro," Fuji interrupted, standing on tiptoes to kiss his husband. "He's adorable. But I didn't mean a pet when I said I wanted a new addition."

Oishi blinked. "What did you mean, then?"

"I meant a baby. I saw my doctor a week ago, and… I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Oishi's eyes widened. "We're having a baby?"

"Mmhm." Fuji smiled. "But there's still room for you, kitty, if you don't mind sharing the space with the little one."

The kitten pawed at Fuji's stomach.

"You know the best part?" Fuji said, nuzzling the kitten with his nose.

Oishi wrapped his arms around the tensai. "What's that?"

"I can't clean the litter box until after the baby's born."


	21. SanadaTezukaAtobeFujiEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This turned into this kind of really long, epic thing because… well, we couldn't stop ourselves. Scarlet wrote the first one, and then Katie thought of a sequel, and… it spiraled from there.

A/N: This turned into this kind of really long, epic thing because… well, we couldn't stop ourselves. Scarlet wrote the first one, and then Katie thought of a sequel, and… it spiraled from there.

Haha. Off the Spiral. (Not that this is an Off the Spiral. Because that would not make sense. Also, for those of you who don't know what an Off the Spiral is, go read The Notebook by us. Because it's awesome.)

Also, we need to have a fic about people torturing Atobe. We love writing him spazzing for some reason.

Disclaimer: We own the Ponta candies… or as far as we know we do… I wish I owned the OT5…

Drabble the twenty-first: Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma

 _Part One_

Tezuka and Ryoma laid on the loveseat in their bedroom. They were swathed in blankets and looked too cute for Fuji not to take pictures of. The two pregnant men were refusing to sleep in the same bed as the other three, and had taken up residence on the loveseat.

" Fuji, if you take one more picture, I will give your darkroom a skylight, AND drown your cacti." Tezuka grumbled.

The ex-captain had learned very quickly after he found out he was pregnant to hate Fuji's camera.

"Unless you have Ponta. Go away." Ryoma pulled the covers over his head and snuggled closer to Tezuka, his much larger baby bump pressing against Tezuka's smaller one.

"Of course I do, Ryoma." Fuji held out a can as the gold eyes popped open and looked at the tensai with adoration.

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji sat on the floor in front of the couch and handed the smaller boy a can of Ponta. "I don't understand why you're so mad at us, Ryoma. Pregnancy is a wonderful thing. It suits you well."

"Okay, well then next time you can do it!" He sipped the juice.

"With pleasure, but I'll be like Tezuka and make sure I know who the daddy is." Fuji smiled devilishly.

"Shut up, it's you, the monkey king or Sanada."

"Not Mitsu?" Fuji cocked his head.

Ryoma shook his head. "Buchou and I don't usually do…stuff…" Ryoma tucked his head under Tezuka's chin.

"Why?" Fuji gave a slight smile. They never would break him of calling Tezuka "Buchou."

"Because I feel like I'm perving on a little kid." Tezuka ran his hand through his hair. Ryoma pouted.

"Are you calling Ore-sama and Genichirou pedophiles?" Atobe stood in the doorway with Sanada. They were in their tango costumes, an indication that they'd just gotten back from their dance instructions. They had a competition next week.

"No." Tezuka glared.

Sanada cautiously walked around the loveseat and to his dresser. "I bought you something while I was in Kyushu for that tournament."

Tezuka immediately perked up. "You didn't!"

Sanada pulled a bag from a confectionary shop from his bottom drawer.

"I believe you had a thing for their mochi?"

Tezuka nodded and accepted the package from the seme.

"There's something in there for Echizen too."

Ryoma paused with his Ponta at his lips, now interested.

"Why would someone make Ponta flavored candy?" Tezuka pulled a smaller bag from the shop's bag and placed it on Ryoma's tummy.

"Genichirou, that's not fair! You can't bribe them into being nice to you!"

"It's not bribing. I'm just making sure that while Tezuka carries my child he is happy." Had Sanada been the type he would have grinned widely.

"Get out unless you have offerings too, Monkey King." Ryoma grinned in Sanada's stead.

"What? Ore-sama does not have to bring you offerings! You live in Ore-sama's house!"

 _Part Two_

Ryoma's four lovers crowded around his hospital bed. The new baby was sleeping soundly in his arms, a blue cap atop his head.

"So?" Atobe asked quietly. "Do you have any idea who the father is?"

"I know who the father is," Ryoma muttered and pulled the cap off. The baby had a full head of purplish-gray hair. Everyone looked at Atobe.

"He's… mine?" Atobe looked positively giddy. "Give him here, I want to hold him!"

"Be quiet! If you wake him up, I'll kill you."

Tezuka looked up from the baby just in time to see Fuji slip out the door. He glanced at the other three to see if they'd noticed. They hadn't. As inconspicuously as he could with his large baby bump, he waddled into the hall outside and into the waiting room.

He sat down beside the tensai. "Syusuke?"

Fuji smiled his usual fake smile. "Hello, Mitsu."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just… being selfish as usual."

Tezuka frowned. "It's not nothing. Tell me."

"I just…" Fuji sighed. "I'm the only one without a baby. You and Sanada will have one of your own in a couple months… I know I should be happy for them, but I hoped so badly the baby was mine."

Tezuka wrapped an arm around the tensai's waist and pulled him close. "You're going to be just as much a part of these children's lives as the rest of us, Syusuke."

"But they're not mine."

"Fuji-san?" A nurse had walked into the waiting room. "I have the results of the tests we ran earlier."

"Tests?" Tezuka looked curiously at Fuji.

"I… got a bit woozy earlier, just after Ryoma had the baby. Atobe insisted I talk to a doctor, even though he knew I hadn't eaten anything all day-"

"A habit you'll have to break," the nurse said, smiling, "if you want to have a healthy baby."

Fuji blinked. "W-what?"

"You're pregnant, Fuji-san. Congratulations."

The tensai stared at her in disbelief. "I-thank you." He stared after her for a moment, apparently in shock, then turned his head to Tezuka. His face slowly broke into a huge, ecstatic grin. "I'm pregnant," he said disbelievingly.

"I heard." Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's forehead.

 _Part Three_

"Father, we need to talk."

Sanada looked up to see their three boys in the doorway of his office.

"Come in."

Keiji, the oldest of the three entered ahead of the two slightly younger boys. He walked in the same confident way that his dad, Atobe Keigo, did. Sanada could only hope he had some of Ryoma's less flamboyant temperament somewhere in him. One Keigo on this earth was enough, thank you very much.

Kunichirou, the second by just a few months, stood just slightly behind his brother. Sanada thought his son looked particularly uncomfortable. They must have been meddling, Sanada thought. He had inherited that from himself and Tezuka easily enough.

Aito, younger that Kunichirou by just over half a year, had a slight bounce in his step. That was it. There was meddling going on. He couldn't say he liked the particular trait he had managed to get from Fuji , and it became downright nasty when combined with Atobe's determination. The five year old walked around the desk and clambered into his father's lap.

"Papa and Dad and Mommy and Daddy were talking about you," he sing-songed.

"Aito, I wanted to tell him!" Keiji stamped a foot.

Aito shook his head. "You got to tell last time."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, you did, Keiji," Kunichirou cut in.

"I take it there's more than they were just talking about me?" Sanada questioned.

"Mhm." Aito nodded.

"You know how Dad just had Chiharu?" Keiji asked, arms crossed.

"Yes…"

"Well all of them have had kids except you," Keiji said.

"That's not true, Kunichirou is my son." Sanada winced internally. They tried not to refer to their children as the offspring of a couple within their relationship, but as the children of all five of them.

"Keiji means that you've never been the one with the baby in you," Kunichirou explained.

"Well…No, I haven't…" He frowned.

"Papa and Dad and Mommy and Daddy say they wanted to in-pragate you." Aito smiled up as his father.

He blinked.

"They said not to tell you, but—"

"Genichirou, oh, boys." Fuji walked into the study with their newborn sister, Chiharu, in his arms. "I hope you're not causing your father any trouble," he said teasingly.

"We're not." Fuji could tell from Keiji's voice and the way Kunichirou was looking at his older brother that, in fact, they were causing trouble.

"Mommy, where's Papa and Dad and Daddy?"

"Well, Dad is napping because he is still very tired from having Chiharu, Papa had to go to work this morning, and Daddy just took Karupin to the vet's."

"Oh." Aito smiled, having momentarily distracted their mommy.

"Why don't you boys pick out a movie and I'll put Chiharu in her crib and me and Father will be down in a minute?" Fuji saw the boys look reluctant and added, "And we can make sundaes."

"Okay!" All three boys chorused and quickly left.

"You heard?"

"No, but I know."

Sanada frowned more, making Fuji poke his forehead.

"Don't give me that look, you know I know everything that goes on in this house, regardless of whether or not I am there."

Sanada sighed. It was completely true.

"Would you mind being the pregnant one so much?" The tensai ran a finger over the dusty purple fuzzy hair on Chiharu's head, making her brown eyes open. "Oh, hello, little one, I'm sorry I woke you up. I hope you aren't too upset that I'm not your Papa or your Dad, but I love you just as much," Fuji whispered to the baby girl.

"Syusuke, there's something I've been meaning to tell all of you…" Sanada straightened a few papers on his desk. "I'm already pregnant…"

"When!" Fuji looked up with a pout.

"A few weeks ago, Kunimitsu—"

"That's why he seemed so amused! Bastard! He knew!"

"I've only told you!"

"But he knew!" Fuji hmfed and then sighed. "The boys are waiting for us."

"We can't have that, now." Sanada walked around his desk and guided the tensai out of his study towards their children.

 _Part Four_

Tezuka and Ryoma were at home alone at the mansion with the children tonight; Atobe and Sanada were at yet another tango competition, and Fuji was out of town on business, taking pictures for some nature magazine or another. The seven of them were all situated in the spacious living room, a fire crackling in the hearth.

Tezuka didn't want to say that he'd never paid attention to his children's behavior, but he was definitely noticing some new things about them, specifically about Keiji, Aito, and Chiharu.

Their oldest son at ten years old, Keiji spent an inordinate amount of time looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair. Aito was ten as well but had already managed to acquire himself a veritable harem of adoring classmates, female and male. And Chiharu, though she was only four, had taken to hoarding Monopoly money.

 _This,_ Tezuka thought, _is what happens when you let an Atobe reproduce._

And they had to be Atobe traits, because his two children with Sanada were perfectly normal. Kunichirou and Ayako were both well-behaved, focused, and goal-oriented. Kunichirou had taken to tennis like a fish to water, and though Ayako was only three, she already had a wide vocabulary.

He looked at Ryoma, who was curled up at his side and sipping at a mug of hot cocoa. "Echizen," Tezuka said cautiously.

"Hm?"

"Keiji is nothing like you."

"Yeah, I know. Personally I think we should neuter Atobe. All his brats are turning out crazy, he doesn't need any more."

Tezuka rather resented that; Chiharu was his daughter, after all, and he liked to think he was a positive influence on her. He almost told Echizen this, but a moment of watching Chiharu coerce her brothers out of their pocket change convinced him to keep his mouth shut.

 _Part Five_

"This may sound horrible… but I hope it's not Keigo's…" Fuji rested his head against Tezuka's shoulder.

"That's not so horrible to say, Syusuke," Tezuka reassured him.

"It's just…Atobe's personality traits are so dominant…and…and I wanted to be the one to corrupt our children! He did it without even trying!"

"Fuji-kun? We're ready to induce you now!" a nurse said cheerily at the door of the waiting room.

Tezuka smiled. "I'll be right in. I need to call the others. Okay, Syusuke?"

"Mhm." Fuji leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Tezuka's cheek before following the nurse.

As soon as the phone line connected Ryoma was shouting in his ear. "Tezuka! They don't listen to me! Make Sanada come home and help me!"

"Echizen, what's going on?"

"Keiji wanted ice-cream, but I said no, so he got angry, and then so did Aito and Chiharu, and Kunichirou tried to help me, but they locked him in the bathroom and Ayako's no help, and NOW I am tied to a chair!"

"How did you—"

"Blue tooth! If you love me, you'll send help."

"Echiz—"

"Sir, Fuji-kun asked me to get you. The contractions have started."

Tezuka nodded. "Echizen, I have to go. I'll call Sanada for you later."

"Tezu—BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Tezuka was somewhat intrigued by how each of them had gone through…labor. When he made it to Fuji 's room, the tensai was covered in sweat and making small breathy gasps that would have been arousing at any other moment. Aito's birth had been the same. Tezuka had been the same, but he didn't remember making such sounds. He remembered biting his lip a lot though. Ryoma had made louder groans and gasps than Fuji 's, whereas Sanada had been the quietest of them all, and Atobe wanted the entire hospital to know he was in pain.

"Just a few more pushes." The doctor smiled.

"Well, they probably aren't Keigo's," Tezuka said later as he place the twins in Fuji 's arms. They hadn't been expecting twins, but it was a welcome surprise to find one twin had been hiding the other from them during doctor's visits and the like.

"I think they're yours." Fuji smiled gently, brushing the pad of his finger along the firstborn twin's cheek before giving the second-born the same treatment. He looked up at Tezuka, who blushed.

"What will you name them?"

"This one will be Kichi, and this one will be Michi."

"You will have fun teaching them."

"They are identical. I will."

"Syusuke... I forgot to call Sanada..." Tezuka said, catching sight of his phone.


	22. YuutaSyusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like how Scarlet has always liked uke!Yuuta and now she's writing him as seme so often. I have converted her. But honestly, I mean, I know personality-wise he seems like he might uke to both of them, but Mizuki and Fuji are both, as I've said before, absolutely flaming fabulous, and they just don't _work_ as semes. -Katie

A/N: I like how Scarlet has always liked uke!Yuuta and now she's writing him as seme so often. I have converted her. But honestly, I mean, I know personality-wise he seems like he might uke to both of them, but Mizuki and Fuji are both, as I've said before, absolutely flaming fabulous, and they just don't _work_ as semes. -Katie

Oh, Katie, dearest, I must disagree. I think Fuji will always seme in every pairing he's in. He just does it from the bottom. ^_^ You can have complete control as the uke if you want, and you know it. -Scarlet

Scarlet, you know perfectly well that's what I meant. -Katie

ALSO! To whoever asked if they could translate this to Spanish! We would give you full permission, but we don't know who you are! Please email us at Grey(underscore)Innocence(at)yahoo(dot)com and we will work out the details!

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the twenty-second: Yuuta/Fuji

"Aniki." Yuuta ran the soapy washcloth over a pale shoulder. "Are we going to talk about this?" He pressed his chest against the older boy's back and lightly skimmed his fingers over the tensai's stomach.

"About what?" Fuji leaned his head back on Yuuta's shoulder.

Yuuta rolled his eyes and settled his hand on the ever so slightly rounded stomach. "We need to talk about this big pink elephant!"

"It could be baby blue. I won't know until I go to the doctor."

"Aniki!" Yuuta detached himself from his brother. "I can't believe you're joking around about this!"

"Yuuta, I've been taking good care of it. Everything is fine, so there's nothing to talk about." Syusuke took the washcloth and ran it over the tan chest of his younger brother.

Yuuta grabbed the smaller wrist. "Do you even know if it's mine?"

Syusuke scowled. "What do you take me for? Of course it's yours!" The older Fuji tugged his hands away from Yuuta and turned his back. He started rubbing shampoo into his hair.

"Aniki," Yuuta sighed, "that wasn't fair. I'm sorry." He took the half step to his brother and wrung his hands nervously in front of him.

Syusuke used his fingers to help remove the shampoo from his hair before he turned back to his younger brother.

"So, you're a mommy now?"

"You are a father and I am a daddy, and if you teach our baby to call me that I will be so angry with you!" Syusuke looked up at his little brother.

Yuuta leaned down, one hand cupping his brother's chin and the other wrapping around his waist. He kissed the older boy's forehead and pressed against him. Yuuta could feel the gentle curve of the baby that he had only seen before when Syusuke arched his back in ecstasy. He kissed the tensai's lips softly, for once not tasting even a hint of the wasabi that his brother had never been able to get enough of, as it had been making him violently sick the last month.

"When are we going to tell Mom and Yumiko?"


	23. InuiFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *twitch* Neither of us likes any of the pairings in this. Seriously. There is MomoKai, which, despite what happened in the Notebook for those who read it (…Has that happened yet in the Notebook?), we very much HATE, and Pillar Pair, which we think is much too father-son to actually work romantically (they don't even have sex in the frickin' OT5 drabble). Inui/Fuji isn't so bad, and we don't actually hate it (otherwise we wouldn't have put it on the list of pairings we wanted to do), but it's still cracktastic and weird and messes up all our other pairings besides Golden Pair. Scarlet actually wrote this one, but I felt I needed to make a note because really, she wrote all these pairings that we usually pretty much both despise.

A/N: *twitch* Neither of us likes any of the pairings in this. Seriously. There is MomoKai, which, despite what happened in the Notebook for those who read it (…Has that happened yet in the Notebook?), we very much HATE, and Pillar Pair, which we think is much too father-son to actually work romantically (they don't even have sex in the frickin' OT5 drabble). Inui/Fuji isn't so bad, and we don't actually hate it (otherwise we wouldn't have put it on the list of pairings we wanted to do), but it's still cracktastic and weird and messes up all our other pairings besides Golden Pair. Scarlet actually wrote this one, but I felt I needed to make a note because really, she wrote all these pairings that we usually pretty much both despise.

Also, Scarlet stole one of my names for Inui's child with KAIDOH for this. Damn you, Scarlet.-Katie

Disclaimer: Not ours. When did these get so boring?

Drabble the twenty-third: Inui/Fuji

"Tezuka, would you mind if I made a…" Fuji cleared his throat a little, "a personal announcement to the regulars?"

Tezuka looked as the hand Fuji had placed on his forearm and then at the tensai's face. "A personal announcement?" He was already wary. Fuji had asked to sit out of practice today. He sighed softly. "Can you wait until after practice?"

"Of course." Fuji removed the hand from Tezuka's arm and returned to sit on the bench.

Tezuka looked at his arm and rubbed the spot where Fuji's hand was nervously. Something was not right.

Later they stood in a semicircle around Fuji in the locker room.

Inui stepped forward from the half circle and stood next to Fuji .

Hair on the back of the captain's neck stood on end. Anything involving both the analyst and the tensai could not be good.

"Pregnant?" Tezuka heard Oishi ask the tensai. He couldn't speak. He was seeing visions of a small child with honey colored hair and a deceptive smile, eyes partially hidden by a pair of spectacles, a large blood-covered knife in hand… He gulped.

"That's so awesome, Fujiko!" Eiji shouted, bringing Tezuka back to the present.

"Buchou, you look pale." Ryoma stood close to Tezuka's side. "Are you all right?" He peered up out of the corner of his eyes at the third year.

Tezuka nodded stiffly. He looked at the rest of the team. Oishi was frowning in thought. Eiji was cuddling Fuji excitedly. Momo and Kaidoh were eying each other warily, communicating that they would not babysit for the frightening couple. Ever. Ryoma stepped behind Tezuka as the tensai turned to look at the captain.

"Tezuka, I was wondering if you would be the godfather?"

He heard Ryoma snort behind him.

"I'd be honored, Fuji."

"Tezuka-san?" The little girl peered around the doorframe.

"Haruka? What are you doing out of bed?" Tezuka asked groggily.

"I miss my daddy and my papa…"

Tezuka stood up and picked up the four-year-old and carried her back to the bed.

"I can't believe they still let her sleep with them…" Ryoma turned over and cuddled the little girl to his chest.

Tezuka petted the little girl's head. She had Inui's dark hair, though it was soft like Fuji's. The couple had had her large green eyes checked multiple times and had found no vision problems. And best of all, some god had seen it fit to take the genes from Fuji that made his little brother's personality and give them to the girl.

The only time she had ever shown an inkling of the sadistic personalities her parents possessed was when a boy had teased her cousin Ami, Momoshiro and Kaidoh's daughter, at the playground. There was a very angry parent at the tensai's doorstep the next morning; the little boy in tow had a very tender looking right cheek. Tezuka had happened to be over then and had found it quite amusing.

Tezuka leaned down and kissed her forehead, then Ryoma's lips, before scooting back underneath the quilts and pulling both of the smaller bodies against him.


	24. InuiFuji the other one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of Katie's creations. It's Inui/the OTHER Fuji…. –Scarlet

A/N: This is one of Katie's creations. It's Inui/the OTHER Fuji…. –Scarlet

Disclaimer: Inui's not this stupid in canon.

Drabble the twenty-fourth: Inui/Fuji

"INUI!"

Inui blinked at the sound of someone pounding on his front door and screaming his name. He stood, putting aside the notebook in which he'd been recording a new Inui Juice recipe, and went to answer the door.

Fuji stood outside, and he looked positively livid. "Why didn't you tell me you were _fucking my brother?"_

"Oh." Inui's brain went into overdrive trying to think of a way to keep Fuji from killing him. "Yuuta told you about our relationship?"

"Not willingly. I found a used pregnancy test in the garbage, and when I asked him who the father was, he-"

"Wait," Inui interrupted. "A pregnancy test? Was it positive?"

"Yuuta didn't tell you? That's so like him-anyway, since my brother is having your baby, I'll let you live. For now. But I swear to God if you ever hurt him, I won't hold back." With that Fuji left, slamming the door behind him.

Inui stared after him in disbelief. "Yuuta is... pregnant..." He smiled slowly. "I must start working on a prenatal Inui Juice immediately!"


	25. InuiFuji the other OTHER one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We brought you Inui/Fuji Syusuke. We brought you Inui/Fuji Yuuta. And now… we bring you Fuji Yumiko/Inui! And yes, you read the order right.

A/N: We brought you Inui/Fuji Syusuke. We brought you Inui/Fuji Yuuta. And now… we bring you Fuji Yumiko/Inui! And yes, you read the order right.

By the way, folks, we _know_ Yumiko is a girl. We're not idiots. We genderswitched her for the sake of the fic.

Disclaimer: Though Konomi-sensei is obviously a crackwhore (the good kind), I doubt even he would come up with something this weird.

Drabble the twenty-fifth: Yumiko/Inui

"You got who pregnant?"

"Inui Sadaharu."

"But you're so…so…"

"So what?"

"So GIRLY!"

The middle Fuji child smacked Yuuta's shoulder.

"N-not that that means anything, but I mean just…"

"Shut up before you get hit again."

Yuuta frowned.

"Do you seriously top?"

"Of course."

"That's so wrong."

"Why?"

"Because it just is!"

Yuuta was hit again.

"How are you so calm about all of this?"

"I practically raised you and Syusuke through your teenage years. If I can handle you two, then this won't be any trouble at all." Yumiko shrugged, bringing his teacup to his lips.

"Take good care of him, Nii-chan. I don't want to have to track down a new partner in my plans for world domination." Syusuke smiled at his older brother. "I'm happy for you."

-owari-

Okay, okay, we're kidding. We wouldn't put you through this three weeks in a row. So for the _actual_ pairing, we have something fairly average.

The REAL Drabble the twenty-fifth: Sanada/Atobe

"Ore-sama cannot believe this!"

"What now, Keigo?"

"This one doesn't fit either!" Atobe stomped out of his closet with another shiny tango costume shirt in hand. He flung it onto the top of the growing pile at Sanada's feet.

"You're five month's pregnant. I would be worried if your tango shirts still fit you."

"But the competition is tomorrow and I need a shirt!"

"I still don't think you should do the competition." Sanada followed the heir into his extensive costume closet.

Atobe stood in front of the section of his closet that had previously held tango costumes. Now it was empty save a few empty hangers and a pair of pants. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep from crying.

"I can always ask Niou's sister if she'll partner with me for this one…" Sanada suggested cautiously.

"She's a horrible dancer! And some _girl_ ," he spat the word, "is not doing that dance with you," he hissed.

Sanada shivered at the glare Atobe directed at him.

"Excuse me, Atobe-sama, Sanada-san?" A quiet voice came from the closet entrance.

The two looked over to see a girl in one of the Atobe's servant uniforms carrying a tray with lunch.

"I couldn't help overhearing, but I think I could help you with your problem…" She set down the tray and picked of a few of the shirts.

"And in first place, Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou!" the announcer shouted to the anxious crowd.

The pair walked onto the stage, Sanada taking the trophy and Atobe the microphone.

"I would like to thank my new personal seamstress, for making me this fabulous shirt!" The crowd looked uncomfortable, not sure if the heir was joking or not.

The shirt was a mostly black and white, with shiny swirls of fabric twisting every which way across it in every color of tango shirt he had ever owned. It was more suited to a pride parade than any other sort of public event.

"Oh!"

Sanada peered at his boyfriend curiously. A small smile drifted across the other boy's mouth.

"The baby kicked…"


	26. AtobeFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *snerk* ToFu...AND OHMYGOSHGUYS! Twenty-six! We're half-way done! –Scarlet

A/N: *snerk* ToFu...AND OHMYGOSHGUYS! Twenty-six! We're half-way done! –Scarlet

Disclaimer: I will wish upon every star and maybe, if I'm lucky… Oh, who am I kidding?

Drabble the Twenty-Sixth: AtobeFuji

"You are not naming Ore-sama's daughter Tofu!"

"I think I will though, Atobe Tofu. Isn't it cute?"

"No! You will name Ore-sama's daughter something respectable!"

"Like?"

"Like…Like Momoka or Aiko or Hanako!"

"But those names are boring!"

"She will not be named Tofu!" Atobe stalked towards the petite tensai, glowering.

"But she will be." Fuji smiled up at the heir and placed a slim hand on his bulging belly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hah!"

"Damnit!"


	27. SandaYukimuraKirihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh. It's so cute. The cute hurts. -Katie

A/N: Oh. It's so cute. The cute hurts. -Katie

By the way, the Mpreg Drabbles can now be read in Portuguese! Thanks very much to Sy Kodoshi for translating them for us!

http:/ . net /s/5676024/1/ Os_Contos_de_MPreg

Spaces removed, of course.

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

Drabble the twenty-seventh: Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara

"Akaya, go to sleep." Sanada wrapped a strong arm around the younger boy's waist.

"But, Chibi is kicking and it's uncomfortable." Kirihara squirmed.

"You're going to wake up Seiichi."

"Aka-chan, you can't call her Chibi for forever," Yukimura muttered sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up, Seiichi…" Kirihara stilled momentarily in guilt.

"It's fine, Yuki-chan woke me up a few hours ago after a bad dream." Yukimura stroked the back of the little girl laying on his chest.

"And you haven't gone back to sleep," Sanada stated, more that asked.

"Not yet." The blue haired boy yawned widely. "Genichirou, move Akaya between us."

Sanada sat up and lifted Kirihara to his other side.

"Maybe our baby just needs to know we're both here. Ne, Genichirou?"

Sanada leaned over to kiss Yukimura and their daughter's forehead before coming back to kiss Kirihara too. Each of the former captains rested a hand on Kirihara's stomach and they settled back in to sleep.


	28. KikumaruKaidoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apparently "unflurled" is not a word. Apparently it's just "unfurled." I went my entire life thinking it was "unflurled," and it will continue to be a Scarlet-ism. AND IT IS STAYING THERE KATIE.

A/N: Apparently "unflurled" is not a word. Apparently it's just "unfurled." I went my entire life thinking it was "unflurled," and it will continue to be a Scarlet-ism. AND IT IS STAYING THERE KATIE.

Katie: No it's not. Seriously, that's a dumb word. I'm sorry, but it's true.

She's making me keep it there. She says she won't ever talk to me again if I don't. I don't think that's true, but regardless, she'll change it as soon as she sees it. But really. It's stupid. It's not a Scarlet-ism, it's a mispronunciation.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Drabble the twenty-eighth: Kikumaru/Kaidoh

"Kaoru! Look what I found at the store!" Eiji dropped the plastic grocery bags on the kitchen counter and ran into the laundry room, where the washer was being shut.

"What?" Kaidoh pulled a sheet out of the dryer.

"Look!" Eiji unflurled (this is really supposed to say "unfurled") a soft pink fleece baby blanket. In one corner there was a corner-hood with fuzzy pink kitty ears.

A blush covered Kaidoh's face as he placed the folded sheet in a laundry basket. "I-it's nice…"

Eiji giggled and pulled Kaidoh into his arms. "You look so cute when you do that!" Kaidoh's face turned redder. Eiji kissed him. "Hmm, I can't wait."

"Just another month." Kaidoh put a hand on his stomach.

Eiji placed his hand over Kaidoh's. "I know, but you've had her for eight months! I want a turn too!"

"You say that now."

Eiji stuck his tongue out.

"I'll put this in the wash, and you go start dinner." Kaidoh took the blanket from Eiji.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji kissed his cheek and bounced off towards the kitchen.


	29. KawamuraFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, I really don't like this pairing, but I kinda like the drabble. :D -Katie

A/N: You know, I really don't like this pairing, but I kinda like the drabble. :D -Katie

Disclaimer: It's Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the twenty-ninth: Kawamura/Fuji

Taka perked up immediately as Fuji walked into Kawamura Sushi. "Hey, Fujiko! I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Fuji smiled. "What is it?"

Taka pulled a large tray of sushi from behind the counter, grinning sheepishly. "It's on the house. I figured, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow…"

Fuji leaned over the counter and kissed Taka's cheek. "Thank you, Taka-san. What-" He froze as he inhaled a strong whiff of wasabi. "I. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Eh? Sure, Fuji."

The tensai took off like a shot into the bathroom, and Taka distantly heard him retching. His eyes widened. "Oh-water-he'll want... that's so weird! How could wasabi ever make Fujiko sick? He'd have to be pregnant or something…"

Taka's hand paused over the glasses. "…Oh."


	30. SanadaTezuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not usually fond of this pairing, but I like the drabble because Tezuka is cute. Also, I hope he's in character. If he's not, my defense is that pregnancy affects everyone in different ways. /shrug/-Katie

A/N: I'm not usually fond of this pairing, but I like the drabble because Tezuka is cute. Also, I hope he's in character. If he's not, my defense is that pregnancy affects everyone in different ways. /shrug/-Katie

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ours. Whatever.

Drabble the thirtieth: Sanada/Tezuka

Tezuka had not played tennis in six months.

It was the one thing he utterly hated about being pregnant. Sure, there was the back pain and the morning sickness and the swollen feet and all manner of embarrassing things, but overall he liked being pregnant. He liked feeling the baby kick, and when Sanada would press his ear to Tezuka's stomach and talk to it. He even secretly liked that Sanada would go get him something he was craving in the middle of the night.

But he couldn't play tennis. He hadn't so much as touched a tennis racket since he'd found out about the baby, and he was going a little stir crazy. He was going to have to train twice as hard after the baby was born to get back into top form, but how could he do that without neglecting his newborn son?

It would be better if he just didn't have to think about tennis. It upset him, and it wasn't good for him or the baby to be upset. So he'd spent the day gathering all the tennis-related paraphernalia in his and Sanada's house and locked it away in the attic. He sat on the couch in the living room and looked around, smiling a little when he didn't see any tennis balls or trophies.

The front door opened. "I'm home," Sanada called, coming into the living room, one hand behind his back. "Kunimitsu, I bought something for the baby today."

Tezuka gave him a questioning look.

Sanada pulled out the thing he was holding. "His first tennis racket."

Tezuka stared at him for a moment, then stood and waddled as quickly as he could to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.


	31. YoheiKoheiKajimoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Scarlet wrote this one, but I think it's friggin' hilarious.

A/N: Scarlet wrote this one, but I think it's friggin' hilarious.

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Drabble the thirty-first: Tanaka twins/Kajimoto

"It's nice of you two to come with your big brother for his first ultrasound." The nurse jotted down a few things on the clip board as she waited for their patient to come back in the medical gown.

"What about a big brother?" Kajimoto came out of the small bathroom attached to the examination room.

"Oh I was just telling your little sisters how nice it was of them to come with you, most siblings aren't very involved in the pregnancies." The nurse smiled.

Kajimoto looked at the nurse for a moment, and then over to Youhei and Kouhei. The twins sat on the examination bed, glaring.

"We're boys." Youhei hopped down from the bed.

"And we're the fathers of Takahisa's baby." Kouhei jumped down too, crossing his arms.

The nurse looked between the twins and Kajimoto. "And you're the one who got pregnant…"

"Two against one." Kajimoto shrugged.


	32. KuwaharaMarui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …I don't know what to say about this besides "XD".

A/N: …I don't know what to say about this besides "XD".

Disclaimer: Despite how perfectly in character this is (obviously), we are not Konomi Takeshi and don't claim to own Prince of Tennis.

Drabble the thirty-first: Jackal/Marui

"JACKAL!"

Jackal jumped. "What, Bunta?"

"We have to flee the country."

"What are you talking about?"

Marui marched into the kitchen, pouting and holding up a pregnancy test. "If we don't want Buchou to take this one, we can't stay in Japan. He'll find out and he'll steal it like he stole the other two."

Jackal sighed. "Damn it. All right. Do you have the disguises?"

Marui nodded. "I already called to have all the money in our bank account transferred."

"Right. Start packing." Jackal really hoped it worked this time. The last time Marui had gotten pregnant, Yukimura had tracked them down in the States and kidnapped the baby from the hospital.

"Do think he'll still want it if it's a girl?" Marui asked. "I thought maybe even if it's a boy we could dress him as a girl or get him a sex-change or something..."

Jackal shook his head. "Buchou will know." He kissed Marui's forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"To scalp some plane tickets. If we get them the legitimate way Buchou'll find us easily..."


	33. KikumaruFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit. Long author's note is long. Scarlet is super sorry!

A/N: Holy shit. Long author's note is long. Scarlet is super sorry!

-We do have a Yanagi/Kirihara written, and Ema-chan, I did write Echizen/Dan for you since I got a plot bunny as soon as you requested it…We'll be posting them soon. Atobe/Ryoma also falls into this category.

-Lemme see….OT5 minus Ryoma plus Yukimura. I tried to write this. I swear I did….but it really wasn't working. It was a complete failure... like the failed juices eating away at the floor in that corner of Inui's room Kaidoh won't go near, regardless of the fact that that's where his favorite t-shirt landed.

-We're not writing another Atobe/Akutagawa. We're just not. Quit asking, please. There are a few weird pairings that I'm not even sure I know the characters well enough to write them with people I'm not used to shipping them with (Sorry, Yanagi/Marui requester…and Kenya/Zaizen requester…IDK)

From Katie: I have written Thrill and Rival and will be writing Pillar, so no need to request those anymore either.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOT EVEN MY SOUL! (Legit. It belongs in pieces to various people I've met via internet.)

Drabble the thirty-second: Kikumaru/Fuji

"Fujiko, don't do that!" Eiji shouted as the tensai picked up a basket of laundry.

"It's just towels, Eiji. It's not even a big basket." Fuji carefully balanced the basket on his hip as he picked up a glass from the coffee table to set in the sink.

"I know, but…" Eiji took the basket from Fuji, setting it on the kitchen table momentarily while he wrapped his arms around Fuji. "I just want you to be super safe…"

"Eiji, I know my limits. This is the third, remember? Speaking of which, when is Oishi bringing them home?" Fuji wrapped one arm around Eiji and placed the other hand on his stomach.

"He said they'd be home around eight." Eiji sidestepped to the sink, where Fuji deposited the dirty glass, so he didn't have to let go.

"We have the house all to ourselves for the next two hours?"

"Mhm…" Eiji pressed his forehead to Fuji's.

"Oishi and Tezuka are feeding them, yes?"

"Mhm…"

"Can I have an Eiji sundae for dinner?" Fuji's eyes smirked.

"You know I have yet to deny you anything while pregnant, Fujiko." Eiji looked playfully insulted.

"Hm…too true." Fuji stepped to the fridge and pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup from the door before grabbing Eiji and dragging him to their bedroom.


	34. AtobeEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahaha, this was fun to write, and I think it may have broken my Mpreg Drabbles writer's block I've been having for the last few weeks/months/millennia…

A/N: Ahaha, this was fun to write, and I think it may have broken my Mpreg Drabbles writer's block I've been having for the last few weeks/months/millennia…

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is property of Konomi Takeshi. And we are not Konomi Takeshi. For one, he is not two people. And he has a penis.

Drabble the thirty-fourth: Atobe/Ryoma

"ATOBE!"

Atobe looked up just in time to see a very pregnant Echizen barreling toward him as fast as he could-which admittedly wasn't very fast-before he was slammed against the wall of the hallway he'd been walking down. "Echizen," Atobe said, annoyed, "if you've mussed Ore-sama's hair, Ore-sama will be forced to-"

"Shut up! Where's the goddamn Windex?"

Atobe blinked. "What on earth would need Windex for? Cleaning is for the servants to do."

"They don't do it right!" Echizen growled. He ran a finger across a light fixture hanging from the wall a couple feet above Atobe's head. "Do you see this? DUST!"

Atobe didn't see any dust.

"I only have two months to clean every inch of this mansion," Ryoma said in a deadly quiet voice, "so get me a bottle of Windex or I will slit your throat while you sleep."

Atobe swallowed. "Echizen," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual, "may I direct you to the servants' quarters?"


	35. TachibanaKamio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh, Scarlet wrote this one. We're actually skipping Tezuka/Atobe and maybe posting it next week or sometime in the future because I wrote it and hate it with a furious passion.

A/N: Uh, Scarlet wrote this one. We're actually skipping Tezuka/Atobe and maybe posting it next week or sometime in the future because I wrote it and hate it with a furious passion.

Thanks for the catch, Sammi! I had noticed it a while ago, but I guess I forgot to change it. ^_^;; -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Konomi's. Do we really have to do this every week?

Drabble the thirty-fifth: Tachibana/Kamio

"This has no rhythm at all!" Kamio grumbled as he scrubbed furiously at a stain on the carpet.

An-chan appeared next to him. "It's supposed to be good for the baby though, Kamio-kun." At the front door her brother dumped his keys on the table and removed his shoes. He dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter..

"I don't care anymore! I'm sick of this classical bullshit! If I have to listen to one more Mozart or Bach or Chopin, I'm going to scream!" Kamio howled, throwing down the scrub brush.

"You just did scream, Akira." Tachibana crouched next to his former vice captain. "Besides, I have something for you?"

Kamio perked up. "Strawberry pocky?"

"No." Tachibana pulled something from behind his back. "A music note mobile for the nursery."

Kamio frowned suspiciously. "What does it play?"

Tachibana smiled and pushed a little button on top of the center.

Kamio practically cried tears of relief when it was soft jazz, rather than a classic lullaby, that drifted through the room.


	36. ShiraishiKintarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's Wednesday already? Huh….Katie is off doing some theater crew related thing, while I'm all on my lonesome. Legit, I haven't talked to her in two days now and I wouldn't have remembered to post, except that I'm friends with Sammi on facebook and saw she joined something and mind-jumped…Anyways. This one makes me lol. Everyone should enjoy/I hope everyone enjoyed their spring breaks! -Scarlet

A/N: It's Wednesday already? Huh….Katie is off doing some theater crew related thing, while I'm all on my lonesome. Legit, I haven't talked to her in two days now and I wouldn't have remembered to post, except that I'm friends with Sammi on facebook and saw she joined something and mind-jumped…Anyways. This one makes me lol. Everyone should enjoy/I hope everyone enjoyed their spring breaks! -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours. I would not name a character Chitose. It makes me think of Chiquita Bananas….Which are icky….

Drabble the Thirty-sixth: Shiraishi/Kintarou

"Oi, Shiraishi-buchou hasn't been played tennis in a few weeks," one of the non-regulars on the tennis club whispered.

"Hey!" Shiraishi called from the next court over, "Shouldn't you second years be running laps?"

"He's gotten grouchier too," another underclassman muttered as they started around the courts.

"They are right..." Koharu looked at the captain tentatively.

"Why haven't you been playing?" Chitose asked.

Shiraishi's expression darkened, and he looked down at the little redhead standing next to him before stalking away.

"Kin-chan?"

"Huh?" Kinatrou looked up. "Me?"

"Do you know why Shiraishi's not playing tennis?" The rest of the regulars had gathered too now.

"Oh...That's 'cause I got's SUPER SPERM!"


	37. InuiEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because of this Katie secretly loves this pairing. She found a super cute, multi-chaptered, ridiculously in-character fic for it. I love the fic…however….I'm still skeptical about this pairing….-Scarlet

A/N: Because of this Katie secretly loves this pairing. She found a super cute, multi-chaptered, ridiculously in-character fic for it. I love the fic…however….I'm still skeptical about this pairing….-Scarlet

Additional A/N: The fic mentioned above is called "The Probability of Dating" (.net/s/4916487/1/The_Probability_of_Dating)

Disclaimer: After 36 chapters do we still really have to do this? We don't own it. Buy it for us. Yes? :D

Drabble the Thirty-seventh: InuiRyoma

"Echizen, do not sit on me, if you're only going to eat junk food and drink Ponta and sleep."

Ryoma ignored the data player and curled up in his lap, pocky in one hand and Ponta in the other.

"And milk pocky is not the same as milk."

Ryoma tucked his head under Inui's chin and brought his knees as close to his chest as his stomach would allow.

"You really should be eating healthier foods."

The tennis prodigy stuck the tip of a piece of pocky into his mouth and, after wedging the box between his stomach and Inui, brought his sempai's hand to his tummy.

"The baby...it's moving..."

Ryoma smirked and put his Ponta on the end table. "Do you mind if I sleep now?"


	38. TezukaAtobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah I don't even like this one, but Scarlet is making me post it. -Katie

A/N: Gah I don't even like this one, but Scarlet is making me post it. -Katie

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that we are not Konomi-sensei even though he probably draws secret mpreg doujins and masturbates to them. Or something.

Drabble the thirty-eighth: Tezuka/Atobe

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Tezuka looked up. "Keigo, get out. The fumes are bad for the babies."

"Never mind that! You have ruined our children's nursery!"

"I followed your plans exactly."

"I have a team of professionals coming to paint, Kunimitsu! Certainly they will-" Atobe paused, looking around. Now that he was paying attention, he realized the pale yellow paint was immaculate, the elaborate pattern on the focal wall a perfect copy of the sketch Atobe had drawn. Of course Tezuka wouldn't be sloppy about it; he wasn't sloppy about anything.

Well, this was certainly the less expensive way. Money was no object, of course, but it was something to consider. And Tezuka was far less likely to claim artistic license as he hadn't an artistic bone in his body.

Tezuka was watching him, expectant and a little exasperated, roller poised near a white spot on the wall.

"Right," Atobe said, waddling back toward the door. "Carry on."


	39. YanagiKirihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are only, like, thirteen more of these…Frownie face. -Scarlet

A/N: There are only, like, thirteen more of these…Frownie face. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Tis the brainchild of Konomi Takeshi…well expect that one point in the manga where he totally copied off the anime….But who knows what really happened there :D

Drabble the thirty-ninth: YanagiKirihara

"But, Akaya-"

"No! What if you poke it?"

"It's perfectly safe! The doctors said so. Even Buchou says so!"

"No! And if you keep it up, I won't even let you sleep in the same bed as me!" Kirihara slammed the car door shut as they pulled up to the tennis courts.

"Akaya..." Renji whined.

"No! Besides, even if I said yes, I wouldn't let you screw me here."

"That's not what you said six months ago..."

"You jumped me in the locker room. It's not liked I wanted to do that here!"

"But you're so...um..." Renji wanted to switch his approach and say something along the lines of "sexy when you're pregnant, which makes me horny ninety-four percent of the time I'm around you, Akaya," but he figured from the way the rest of the team was staring at them it probably wasn't a good idea.

A/N: Reviews make Scarlet's shitty week better…*heart*


	40. EchizenDan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiya, guys! (Actually girls….I highly doubt any guys read this….If you are a guy and are reading this, ohmigod, review so I can spaz, yes?) I think this is one of my last drabbles…so yeah…There will only be one or two more that are written by me after this one (We're each writing 26.)…Um…GO WATCH BIG WINDUP! NOW! Because the main characters are married. Like, Silver and Golden pair married. Legit. Go. Watch. It. (On Funimation's website, because the dub is so awesome I don't even KNOW! The second season has also started and you'll have to look for subs for that, but, get this, the dub is so awesome you aren't even bothered by the switch back to Japanese. They did that awesome of a job.) Okay. I'm done fangirling. This was requested by Free of Mundane Thoughts, Ema-chan. Thank you for all your epic reviews!

A/N: Hiya, guys! (Actually girls….I highly doubt any guys read this….If you are a guy and are reading this, ohmigod, review so I can spaz, yes?) I think this is one of my last drabbles…so yeah…There will only be one or two more that are written by me after this one (We're each writing 26.)…Um…GO WATCH BIG WINDUP! NOW! Because the main characters are married. Like, Silver and Golden pair married. Legit. Go. Watch. It. (On Funimation's website, because the dub is so awesome I don't even KNOW! The second season has also started and you'll have to look for subs for that, but, get this, the dub is so awesome you aren't even bothered by the switch back to Japanese. They did that awesome of a job.) Okay. I'm done fangirling. This was requested by Free of Mundane Thoughts, Ema-chan. Thank you for all your epic reviews!

Disclaimer: Ya' know the other fic that we just posted? That kind of stuff would happen in canon if we owned Prince of Tennis… /smirk/

Drabble the Fortieth: EchizenDan

"Look you little punk, if you EVER hurt Dan or the baby I'll beat your-" Ryoma tuned Akutsu out then. He was much too close to the freshman's face and his snarling, which, while frightening to most people, only reminded Ryoma of why he would never smoke. Cigarette breath was gross.

"Akutsu-sempai!" Dan approached them. "Akutsu-sempai! Don't hurt Ryoma-kun! He didn't do anything wrong desu! We're in college now! I can take care of myself desu!" The cuter freshman's face grew steadily more red as he clung to the arm Akutsu had a hold of Ryoma's shirt with.

"You're lucky Dan likes you, Brat."

Ryoma shrugged as Akutsu released his shirt.

Dan sighed in relief and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"You're not supposed to make pregnant people stressed, Akutsu- _sempai_ ," Ryoma snarked.

"Ryoma…" Dan protested.

"I'm not stressing Dan. The little brat's enjoying it anyways." Akutsu jerked a thumb at the movement under Dan's shirt.

"Stop fighting please, desu!"

"Come on, kid. You have newspaper club." Akutsu corralled Dan away from the other freshman. Ryoma started to follow them. "Scram. Don't you have tennis practice or something?" Akutsu growled over his shoulder.

"Be careful with them…" the tennis prodigy grunted as he turned towards the courts.


	41. FujiEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahaha oh damn this was so fun.

A/N: Ahaha oh damn this was so fun.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei may sit in his office writing porn and jacking off to Yukimura and Fuji playing tennis, but he didn't write this.

Drabble the forty-first: Fuji/Echizen

Fuji walked into his bedroom to see Ryoma crouching on the windowsill, his head sticking out into the air. "Echizen, what in the world are you doing?" He wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist and pulled him back into the room. "That's dangerous."

To his surprise, Ryoma struggled violently against his hold, kicking his legs and flailing.

"Let me go!" Ryoma shouted. "Let me go, I have to jump!"

Alarmed, Fuji managed to push Ryoma to the floor and straddle his waist, pinning his arms above his head. "Echizen, why would you want to kill yourself?"

"Because the world does not need another you," Ryoma muttered.

Fuji blinked, then smiled delightedly. "Oh, Ryoma, you're pregnant?"

"I'm not _pregnant_ ," he spat the word, "I'm the human vessel of the Antichrist."


	42. Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Warning: IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY POKING FUN AT RELIGION, LEAVE NOW. GET OUT. AND IF YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T YOU DARE FLAME. I WILL EAT YOU. :( **

**  
Warning: IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY POKING FUN AT RELIGION, LEAVE NOW. GET OUT. AND IF YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T YOU DARE FLAME. I WILL EAT YOU. :(   
**

A/N: Guess what guys…This is my last drabble for this series… This is my 26th drabble… All the rest are Katie's. -frownie face- I really liked these too…But, you know what? It's okay. Because we're going to have another drabble series out soon. -Scarlet

Drabble the Forty-second: Yukimura

Yukimura stared at the pregnancy test, completely dumbfounded. It absolutely, positively had to be a false positive. He'd never even had sex before. Why had Fuji and Mukahi suggested this?

But after the sixth test, all of which had been different brands, came up positive he felt he completely deserved the triple fudge ice cream and pickles Fuji and Gakuto brought him.

"You should probably still go to a clinic, just to make sure." Fuji fast-forwarded through the commercials on the K-drama he and Gakuto had rented on the way to Yukimura's.

"Ya' know, we've all been wrong all this time," Gakuto started.

"What?" the tensai and buchou chorused.

"Seiichi's not the child of God. He's Mary!"


	43. AtobeShishido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Katie's at school, and I'm home sick with nothing to do. So…I'm posting~! :D And. I love this one. There really is SO much UST (Unrelieved Sexual Tension for those of you not hip to my lingo) between Atobe and Shishido. -Scarlet

A/N: Katie's at school, and I'm home sick with nothing to do. So…I'm posting~! :D And. I love this one. There really is SO much UST (Unrelieved Sexual Tension for those of you not hip to my lingo) between Atobe and Shishido. -Scarlet

Disclaimer: The writing's not even technically mine this time! It's Katie's. But the characters aren't her's. They're Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the Forty-third: AtoShishi

"Shit. _Shit_! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Er-Shishido-san?"

Shishido's head shot up. "Be out in a minute!" He grabbed a length of toilet paper, wrapped the pregnancy test in it, and buried it in the trash can, then quickly washed his hands and opened the door. "Hey," he muttered to Ohtori.

"Shishido-san, what's wrong? You sounded upset?"

"I'm fine, Chou-" Shishido paused, then turned to face the taller boy, fists clenched in fury. "You!"

"I-what did I do?"

"It's all your fault! You suggested-and now-"

"Shishido-san, please calm down," Choutarou said, putting a hand on Shishido's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on."

Shishido took a deep, calming breath. "You convinced me to screw Atobe," he said in a deadly whisper, "and he fucking _knocked me up."_

Choutarou's eyes widened. "Shishido-san, you're having a baby? That's great news!"

"The hell it is! I don't even like that stupid bastard, and now I'm having his kid? How fucked up is that? And it's all. Your. Fault!"

"Well, Shishido-san... shouldn't you have used protection?"

Shishido opened his mouth to retort, paused, and closed it. "...Shut up."


	44. SaekiFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL IN... LIKE TWO WEEKS. SCARLET GRADUATES NEXT SATURDAY. HOLY CRAP, GUYS.

A/N: I GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL IN... LIKE TWO WEEKS. SCARLET GRADUATES NEXT SATURDAY. HOLY CRAP, GUYS.

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Drabble the forty-fourth: Saeki/Fuji

"Um... Yuuta... what exactly is this?"

"It's a chicken egg," Yuuta explained.

"Well, I can see that." Fuji glanced at Saeki. "I just don't know why you have it, or why you've moved Alejandro and Nikita and put it on my cactus shelf. You know, my cacti are on a very strict sunlight schedule."

"Shut up, Aniki," Yuuta snapped. "Do you even realize the gravity of the current situation?"

"I certainly do. My dear cacti are being deprived of their food source by the second."

"I mean the fact that you're seventeen and pregnant, Aniki!"

"Oh. That." Fuji's hand went absently to his stomach. "What does the chicken egg have to do with that?"

"Look, Aniki. I've tried to talk you and Sae-san out of keeping the baby, to no avail. You're determined to be even more irresponsible than you were when you got knocked up in the first place. To be clear, I'm not doing this for you. I just want to be able to put my mind to rest that my niece or nephew will be well taken care of."

"Of course."

"So I want you and Sae-san to take care of this chicken egg until it hatches. If you can successfully keep it alive until then, I'll stop pestering you about keeping the baby."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Thank you, Yuuta! I promise I won't let you down."

"Whatever."

AA

"Yuuta?"

"Aniki, I'm on the bus, what do you need?"

"It's about the egg."

"What about it?" Yuuta asked, though from the tone of his brother's voice he could tell that it was nothing good.

"Well, you see, I moved it from the window and put it on my bed so Alejandro and Nikita could have their places back, and then Kojiroh and I started-well, you're much to young to know about it-"

Yuuta rolled his eyes. Fuji seemed to frequently forget that Yuuta was just a year younger than him.

"And we-er-rolled over onto it."

"...Is it still intact?"

"Not exactly."

"Aniki, it's been an hour."

"I know, Yuuta, and I'm terribly sorry. Will you still give us your blessing?"

"Are you kidding? If you don't manage to fall down the stairs before you even have the brat, you'll drop it on its head within a week of its birth!"

"So that's a no?"

Yuuta groaned in frustration and hung up.


	45. TezukaEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all! (I really shouldn't say "y'all" I'm not southern in the least. Yes, I did just stereotype, bite me.) Guess what! I graduate on Saturday! This is the last pre-written drabble we have. Katie has to write the remaining drabbles (LIKE NAO). The last Drabble will be posted July 14. To those in this incredibly hypocritical place known as The United States of Amer'ca, I'll say happy Memorial Day now. YAY LONG WEEKENDS! -Scarlet

A/N: Hey, y'all! (I really shouldn't say "y'all" I'm not southern in the least. Yes, I did just stereotype, bite me.) Guess what! I graduate on Saturday! This is the last pre-written drabble we have. Katie has to write the remaining drabbles (LIKE NAO). The last Drabble will be posted July 14. To those in this incredibly hypocritical place known as The United States of Amer'ca, I'll say happy Memorial Day now. YAY LONG WEEKENDS! -Scarlet

Drabble the Forty-fifth: Tezuka/Ryoma

"Buchou, all I want for Christmas is to play tennis."

Tezuka looked down at his list. "I suppose it will be a very unfulfilling Christmas, then."

Ryoma glared at him. "I want. To play. Tennis."

"Echizen. Need I remind you that you're eight and a half months pregnant? It's far too cold outside, and tennis requires a much higher level of physical activity than is healthy for you."

"Just a light rally? Anything? I just want to swing a racket, Buchou. If I don't, I-I'll go into withdraw! I'm already having symptoms!" He held out his hand. "See? I'm shaking!"

"Stop being ridiculous."

"Buchou, this-" Ryoma pointed to his stomach- "is your fault. You're the reason I can't play tennis. So you have to fix it."

"I believe I was not the only one participating when that baby was made, Echizen. You only have a few weeks until it's born. Just be patient."

"I can't! Buchou, please, I'll be careful, I won't overdo it, if I start to have pains or anything I'll tell you!" Ryoma got on his knees in front of Tezuka. "I'll give you sexual favors."

Tezuka sighed. "I was going to make you wait until Christmas," he said, standing and walking to the Christmas tree. "But you're acting like a two-year-old, and at this point I'm willing to ruin the surprise if it'll calm you down."

Ryoma's eyes sparkled. "I get to play tennis?"

"In a manner of speaking." Tezuka knelt down and pulled a box out from under the tree. "Here, open it."

The pregnant man stood with difficulty and waddled as quickly as he could to where Tezuka was, then dropped onto his knees again. He ripped off the paper with the urgency of an addict looking for cocaine.

"A Wii?"

"Pre-equipped with a tennis game. And this." Tezuka reached for a much smaller package and handed it to Echizen. "A tennis racket for the remote."

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka, then back at the Wii, and launched himself into Tezuka's lap.


	46. TezukaOishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh. Hello there, everyone. Six more to go! I can't believe it's been almost a year already. Scarlet graduated last weekend! And my graduation is this weekend.

A/N: Uh. Hello there, everyone. Six more to go! I can't believe it's been almost a year already. Scarlet graduated last weekend! And my graduation is this weekend.

Disclaimer: Tezuka and Oishi belong to Konomi Takeshi, which is probably a good thing, because if they belonged to me I would do all sorts of terrible things to them. (We do terible things to them, as is, Katie-dearest!-Scarlet)

Drabble the forty-sixth: Tezuka/Oishi

"There's a two-page list of things that could go wrong! Look, see—preeclampsia, hemorrhaging—what if the baby's breached? What if the umbilical cord wraps around its neck? Would they do a C-section? Oh, but that just brings a whole _host_ of new risks—infection, ripping stitches—"

"Shuichiroh."

"Did you know the maternal death rate is between ten and twenty births per one hundred thousand?"

" _Shuichiroh_."

Oishi paused in his rant to look at Tezuka. "Yes?"

"You're only two months pregnant. You have months to worry about this. Besides, what's the number one risk to a fetus, especially during the first trimester?"

"Stress," Oishi supplied promptly. His eyes widened. "Oh, no! I've been putting all this stress on the baby, I hope it's okay, I didn't even think about it—oh, Kunimitsu, I'm already turning out to be a terrible father—"

"Shuichiroh, calm down."

Oishi took a deep breath. "I... I'm okay," he said dubiously. "I think. I... oh—oh, oh dear. Look here, it says that I need to change my whole diet. What are you making for dinner? The website has a personalized meal plan for ten thousand yen, see, and I know it's a little pricey, but—"

"Actually," Tezuka said, pulling his husband away from the computer, "I think it's best if you stay off the internet for a while."


	47. SmithEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahaha I hate this pairing. Someone should write Bobby/Kevin, I ship that so hardcore. But I wrote this anyway because, I mean, Nanjiroh would totally react like this, especially since Kevin is almost as femme as Ryoma.

A/N: Ahaha I hate this pairing. Someone should write Bobby/Kevin, I ship that so hardcore. But I wrote this anyway because, I mean, Nanjiroh would totally react like this, especially since Kevin is almost as femme as Ryoma.

Disclaimer: Kevin technically isn't even one of Konomi-sensei's characters, so, uh, don't sue me, Anipuri makers.

Drabble the forty-seventh: Kevin/Ryoma

"Hey, kid." Nanjiroh opened the door wider and stepped aside to let in Ryoma and... a blonde kid. Familiar looking. "Who's your friend?

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Kevin, Dad. You've only met him a dozen times."

"Oh, right, the American kid you shacked up with. How could I forget?"

"Old age."

"Shut up. Brat. What are you doing here?"

"Mom says I have to tell you something."

Nanjiroh blinked. "Are you in trouble with the law?"

"No."

"You're not..." Nanjiroh lowered his voice. "You're not quitting tennis?"

"No," Ryoma snapped, irritated. "Well. Temporarily. You're going to be a grandpa."

Nanjiroh's face split into a wide grin. He thumped Ryoma hard on the back. "Good job, kid. good job. You get those strong swimmers from your old man, you know."

"Dad." Ryoma cleared his throat. "You shouldn't, er, hit pregnant people like that."

"But you're not–" Nanjiroh looked from his son, who was tugging his cap over his eyes and flushing scarlet, to Kevin, who was smirking, and back again. "RINKO!"

Rinko came down the stairs, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Deal with your son. I can't even look at him right now!" Nanjiroh stormed off into the house.

"Ah," Rinko said knowingly. "You told him about the baby."

Ryoma nodded.

"Well, we knew he'd react this way. He'll calm down eventually."

"But seriously," Kevin said, rolling his eyes, "what is your dad smoking if he thinks you could top _anyone_?"


	48. TezukaKaidoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N: I was so, so, so_ worried when I sent this drabble to Scarlet for her to preview, for some reason. She squeed in my ear over the phone, so I suppose it's okay. Fun fact: This is the only drabble written in present tense, including the four you've yet to read.

_A/N: I was so, so, so_ worried when I sent this drabble to Scarlet for her to preview, for some reason. She squeed in my ear over the phone, so I suppose it's okay. Fun fact: This is the only drabble written in present tense, including the four you've yet to read.

Disclaimer: Still Konomi's. Though if Tezuka belonged to me I would do _such things_ to him.

Drabble the forty-eighth: Tezuka/Kaidoh

Kaidoh isn't sure how long he's been laying here; all he knows is that he's nearly nine months pregnant and doesn't quite have the strength to push himself up. He is trying to peek over his belly through the kitchen window to see the position of the sun when he hears the front door open. Tezuka's voice calls out, "Tadaima," and Kaidoh nearly cries with relief.

"B-Buchou," Kaidoh calls with only a little hesitation, because this would be horribly embarrassing if he were to be found by anyone else, but one of the things he loves about Tezuka is that he doesn't find embarrassing things funny–he won't laugh when he finds Kaidoh like this. Kaidoh isn't even sure Tezuka knows _how_ to laugh.

Tezuka appears in the doorway, upside down to Kaidoh, who is craning his neck backwards as far as possible to look at his husband.

"What happened?" Tezuka asks, face blank.

"I–I squatted down to get something from under the sink," he says and realizes what an incredibly stupid thing it was to do, with his center of balance thrown off and a veritable ten-kilogram bowling ball in his stomach. "And I–fell. Onto my back. And I–er–can't get up."

To his horror, the corners of Tezuka's mouth twitch, turn up in to a smile. Kaidoh even thinks he hears Tezuka let out a small chuckle.

"You are much cuter than anyone gives you credit for," Tezuka informs him as he hoists Kaidoh up and kisses his forehead. Then, suddenly, he is very serious. "That was irresponsible of you. Don't let your guard down."

"Yes, Buchou," Kaidoh replies obediently.


	49. InuiKikumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this five minutes ago OTL I'm so goddamn lazy about these things, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep up more with the Parent Teacher Conferences series.

A/N: I wrote this five minutes ago OTL I'm so goddamn lazy about these things, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep up more with the Parent Teacher Conferences series.

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Drabble the fortny-ninth: Inui/Eiji

"OISHI!" Eiji pounded on his ex-partner's door. "Oiiiiishiiiiiii! You have to help me! OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN-"

The door finally opened. Oishi blinked tiredly at him. "Eiji," he said patiently, "what are you doing here? It's eleven o'clock at night!"

"Nya, I'm sorry, Oishi, did I wake you up?" Eiji scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I'm really sorry! I - I just - Inui's trying to get me to drink this icky icky juice 'cause he says it's going to be good for the baby, and I told him it's not exactly good for the baby if I'm dead, nya, but he wouldn't listen, so - so I came here. I wanted somewhere to hide."

"Eiji, this is the first place he'll look."

"...Shoot." Eiji pouted and rubbed his small baby bump thoughtfully. "Well, ne, if he shows up just tell him I'm not here! I'll hide in the kitchen, nya, do you have any mochi? I've been craving it like crazy!"

"Eiji, I think you should go home. You can't spend the next five months hiding from your husband. It's not like he'll force it down your throat."

"Nya, that's what you think, Oishi, Inui does weird stuff to me in my sleep all the time."


	50. AkutagawaMarui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahaha Niou is so fun. He and Sanada are like the only good parts of Rikkai.

A/N: Ahaha Niou is so fun. He and Sanada are like the only good parts of Rikkai.

Disclaimer: Konomi's.

Drabble the fiftieth: Jiroh/Marui

Niou couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Marui snapped, tossing a tennis ball at his teammate's head. "It's not funny!"

"It's so funny," Niou argued, still sniggering. "I mean, come on. You got knocked up by Atobe's bitch. Isn't there _anyone_ you top?"

"…Akaya," Marui pointed out, "and I was _drunk._ And don't call him Atobe's bitch."

"Aw, someone's protective of their baby-daddy."

"I was _drunk,"_ Marui repeated. "And no, I'm not protective of that stupid hyperactive brat, it's just kind of humiliating that I actually let him top me."

Niou looked at him for a minute. "You _love_ him."

" _I do not!"_ Marui yelled, flushing.


	51. InuiTezuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh God. There's only one more drabble after this~ But be on the lookout for The Joys of Parenting, the sequel to The Mpreg Drabbles! It's starting the Wednesday after the last chapter of The Mpreg Drabbles. We'll be on the same schedule for the next year as we were with this.

A/N: Oh God. There's only one more drabble after this~ But be on the lookout for The Joys of Parenting, the sequel to The Mpreg Drabbles! It's starting the Wednesday after the last chapter of The Mpreg Drabbles. We'll be on the same schedule for the next year as we were with this.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Drabble the fifty-first: Inui/Tezuka

Sex between Inui and Tezuka was always very… well, Inui didn't want to say clean, because sex of course was not a very clean activity, what with numerous bodily fluids managing to find their way all over the place—so maybe a better word was… spare. Not unsatisfyingly so.

It usually went like this: the foreplay was minimal, maybe an exchange of oral sex or even sixty-nine when they felt adventurous. There was never much kissing involved—of course, there wasn't much kissing in their relationship in general. Inui would prepare Tezuka quickly but thoroughly, and the sex… varied enough to satisfy Inui, at least. And when they were finished, they took separate showers. There was never cuddling.

Ever.

Which was why, when Inui found himself with a sleepy post-coital Tezuka (which was unusual in itself) wrapped around him and nuzzling his shoulder, he was very, very confused.

He quickly came up with a list of possibilities in his head. It was most efficient to be straightforward about these things. So he said, cautiously, "Tezuka."

Tezuka grunted in acknowledgment.

"Are you pregnant?"

"…Yes."

"Oh." Inui blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You are perfectly capable of figuring it out on your own, obviously."

Inui frowned. "Let me up, I want to take a shower."

"No."


	52. SeigakuEchizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote OT9. I mean, I sort of wrote OT9. I didn't know how to include the whole team, and this seemed fun. Plus I got to write Atobe, and I love writing Atobe.

A/N: I wrote OT9. I mean, I sort of wrote OT9. I didn't know how to include the whole team, and this seemed fun. Plus I got to write Atobe, and I love writing Atobe.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the fifty-second: Inui/Tezuka/Oishi/Kawamura/Momo/Eiji/Fuji/Kaidoh/Ryoma

"Tezuka, Echizen. This is a surprise." Atobe motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "What brings you to my office today?"

Tezuka glanced at Echizen, who shook his head, and sighed. "We are in a rather... awkward situation, Atobe."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"We found out recently that Echizen is expecting."

"Oh, how wonderful! I expect you want Ore-sama to throw you a fabulous baby shower, then?"

"No," Ryoma deadpanned, "and if you do, don't expect me to show up."

"How rude, Echizen-"

"Atobe," Tezuka interrupted, "the thing is-Echizen is not entirely sure who the father is. And in this particular case, the cost of paternity tests will be... extraordinary. We would pay you back in full over time, but we simply don't have the money to pay for them all at once."

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama would be glad to help, but honestly, Tezuka, you only ever come to see me to ask for money."

"I've never asked you for money before," Tezuka protested.

"Well, you've never visited me before either. How many tests do you need done?"

"Eight," Ryoma said.

Atobe blinked, then smirked as comprehension dawned. "Well," he said to himself, "let it never again be said that Seigaku is less adventurous than Hyotei..."

A/N: The end! That's the last of the drabbles. Keep an eye out for The Parenting Drabbles next Wednesday, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the last year!


End file.
